El Contrato
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - Él busca una esposa de un solo año, ella solo busca el verdadero amor aunque por el momento no puede enforcarse en ello, Sanada nunca espero que en una agencia de casamenteros encontrara a alguien como ella pero en su situación es la indicada...
1. Capítulo I

**N/A**

**¡Y sigo con las historias! Realmente quiero agradecerseles por su apoyo a todas y cada una de ustedes. Esta vez vuelvo con una historia que me parece y aclaro es un libro o algo así, no tiene nada que ver con el mismo porque ni lo he leído, ciertamente hay la función de un contrato pero no se parece en nada al mismo. Aclaro antes de que suceda un accidente. Me parece que el título es el mismo pero aclaro de nuevo que no es un adaptación ni nada, es completamente Mi idea. Gracias.**

**Volviendo al tema, es una historia hecha para Clarii, espero realmente te guste y cumpla tus deseos. Espero tu apoyo y espero a todo el mundo les guste.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Él busca una esposa de un solo año, ella solo busca el verdadero amor aunque por el momento no puede enforcarse en ello, Sanada nunca espero que en una agencia de casamenteros encontrara a alguien como ella pero en su situación es la indicada, solo espera no lastimarla porque se nota que es especial, solo espera poder con el contrato el cual es necesario en esos momentos en su vida personal, Sakuno luchara contra todos por el amor que siente por ese  
>hombre, el hombre del cual sin darse cuenta se ha enamorado mientras que Sanada buscara por todos los medios no enamorarse de ella... ¿puede nacer el amor bajo reglas?, ¿pueden florecer sentimientos en un "negocio" como el de ellos?... es momento de que se apueste el todo por el todo para encontrar la felicidad deseada... es momento de luchar por aquello en lo que se cree... <p>

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo I**

- Me importa poco Seiichi, no pienso contraer matrimonio con tu hermana aunque sea solo para un año, la estimo pero ambos sabemos que lo de nosotros en su momento fue solo tontería adolescente así que dejalo por la paz - señalo el pelinegro con cansancio, Dios, su amigo de verdad que sabía como sacarlo de quicio mediante una llamada.

- Es mi única opción Sanada, tienes que contraer matrimonio en una semana o de lo contrario perderas todas tus empresas a no ser que quieras ir con la casamentera - señalo su amigo con un deje de burla, como lo estaba odiando en ese momento - Tengo una cita con ella mañana así que te dejo, tengo una reunión en una hora - dicho esto colgo mirando por el vidrio del auto en el que viajaba, su conductor iba a una velocidad tranquila lo cual le servía porque de esa manera podía pensar claramente en su situación.

Estaba más que enojado porque a su querido tío le había dado por creerse el heredero legítimo de las empresas de su hermano que en esta situación era su padre solo porque el testamento no había sido terminado pero lo gracioso del asunto era que nunca había ido durante el tiempo en las cuales las mismas estaban casi en quiebra, sin embargo, ahora aparecía cuando estaban en la cúspide del poder teniendo contrato con empresas grandes en las ramas que se enfocaba.

Dio un leve suspiro mientras se acomodaba en el respaldar del asiento, solo quería llegar a su junta y después hablar con la famosa casamentera, la cual le habían recomendado sus más allegadas amistades por dos razones, la primera era que siempre elegía a las perfectas candidatas para sus clientes y la segunda porque las mismas candidatas siempre sabían como desempeñar su trabajo sin mediar emociones como el amor y esas cosas en las cuales él no creía en lo absoluto.

El auto poco a poco se detuvo y tomo aire para bajar del mismo, el imponente edificio de su empresa le provoco una sonrisa, le había costado mucho tiempo llegar a formar un auténtico complejo de negocios entorno a las ramas de la empresa de su padre pero podía decir con seguridad que había valido y mucho la pena, entro por las enormes puertas de cristal notando que los empleados que a esas horas entraban de la hora de su almuerzo lo miraban con respeto y se apresuraban a hacerle una reverencia.

Con paso elegante camino hasta el elevador que solo él podía abordar y cuando las puertas se cerraron se aflojo un poco la corbata, se recargo en el elevador tomando aire para pensar en su vida, el que fuera a contraer matrimonio con una auténtica desconocida lo hacía pensar y mucho.

No era tan jóven, estaba en sus 26 años, sinceramente la edad para enamorarse había pasado hace mucho además de que nunca había creído en ese sentimiento, no después de ella, experiencias pasadas en su vida se lo habían hecho creer y con creces, él no estaba para el amor aunque ahora parecía que era necesario porque los abogados que llevaban el caso vaya que buscarían demostrar que su matrimonio era una farsa así que tenía que estar seguro de la candidata que elegiría.

El elevador se detuvo por lo que se dispuso a salir del mismo y caminar a la sala de reuniones, tenía que elegir a la candidata perfecta cuanto antes porque su tiempo se estaba agotando. 

* * *

><p>Estaba cansada pero no podía quejarse, era para pagar las deudas que su familia le había dejado, sus padres habían muerto hace más de siete años en un accidente, ella tan solo contaba con 17 años cuando todo eso había sucedido, su abuela en esos momentos residía en un asilo por dos razones, ella iba en el accidente de sus padres, había salido viva pero no en buenas condiciones.<p>

Su cadera había salido dañada dejandola invalida por lo que tenía que tener cuidados especiales los cuales ella no podía dar cuando estudiaba su licenciatura en administración de empresas, cuando trabajaba para pagar la hipoteca de la casa, cuando pagaba el asilo de su abuela, eran muchas cosas las cuales tenía que  
>pagar cada mes por eso había preferido dejar a su abuela en el asilo aunque la visitaba cuatro veces por semana porque después de todo era la única familia que le quedaba.<p>

Camino con paso más calmado hacía las puertas principales del campus de su universidad, sus clases por el día de hoy habían terminado, acomodo correctamente su bolso para pasar una mano por su cabello sujetandolo al final en un moño del cual cayeron algunos mechones, su celular sonó por lo que se apresuro a buscarlo en su bolso, empujo algunos cuadernos, lapices y golosinas a un lado para tomarlo finalmente.

Dio un jadeo ahogado cuando observo el número de una de sus jefas pero era de la que menos esperaba una llamada justo en ese momento puesto que por lo general recibía el dinero en un sobre que uno de los empleados de la misma llevaba personalmente a su casa, contesto de inmediato porque a ella no le gustaba que se tardaran tanto, era un tanto temperamental pero una buena persona en definitiva.

- ¡Sakuno, al fin contestas! - se sorprendio por el tono de la misma ya que siempre sonaba calmada - L-Lo siento - se disculpo escuchando un leve suspiro del otro lado de la línea - El candidato perfecto ha llegado cariño, necesito que en media hora estes en el distrito comercial cercano a tu universidad, veras a mi conductor el cual te traera al lugar en el cual quede con tu candidato - abrio los ojos sorprendida por esa noticia.

En los cuatro años en los cuales había estado como una candidata en la agencia de matrimonios arreglados "La Esposa Perfecta" nunca había sido seleccionada para conocer a un candidato, es decir, si ganaba dinero porque la agencia pagaba cada vez que un candidato pedía su "currículum" por eso es que hasta el momento no tenía más problemas de dinero pero si era raro que por primera vez fuera a conocer a un candidato.

- E-Estare allí - escucho una respuesta breve y colgo pero en ese mismo momento miro su vestimenta, no estaba vestida para la ocasión por lo que tomo su celular, era necesario llamar a su jefa y explicarle lo necesario pero justo en el momento en el cual lo iba a hacer su celular sonó de nueva cuenta siendo la aludida.

- Ven como te encuentres, es una imagen perfecta cariño, no demores por favor Sakuno, nos vemos - dicho esto colgo y miro el aparato, eso si que era algo realmente extraño puesto que por lo general las candidatas siempre eran vestidas de forma opulenta pero al parecer ella no, no dijo nada y solo apresuro el paso, si de verdad era tan importante como para que fuera justamente como estaba vestida entonces no tenía que demorarse demasiado así que comenzo con su caminata. 

* * *

><p>Entro en la sala de conferencias donde la famosa casamentera Kuzunoha Akira lo esperaba, la mujer era la mejor en lo que hacía sinceramente, amistades de su círculo social siempre acudían a ella, solo en dos ocasiones había escuchado que las candidatas elegidas terminaban con un "final feliz" con el candidato perfecto, abrio la puerta y vio a la mujer sentada donde supuestamente él tenía que estar sentado, vaya que era especial la mujer en ese sentido.<p>

- Buenos días Sanada-san - saludo con una inclinación de cabeza sin hacer el intento de levantarse de donde estaba por lo que contra todo pronóstico se encamino hasta una silla de enfrente - Buen día Kuzunoha-san - saludo igualmente con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras tomaba asiento y veía un solo expediente sobre la mesa, según sabía siempre señalaba tres candidatas no solo una.

- ¿Solo una? - pregunto con una ceja encarnada esperando la respuesta de la misma - De acuerdo a sus especificaciones es la perfecta candidata - aseguro tranquilamente lo que si se le hizo extrañamente raro, no podía creerlo, sus especificaciones eran demasiado para una sola candidata - Si es la perfecta candidata, ¿porqué no esta en este momento con otro candidato? - pregunto con calma y la castaña señora encarno una ceja mientras en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa irónica.

- Esta mujer es alguien muy especial para mi, no, no es mi familiar es algo más por esa simple razón nunca, absolutamente nunca le he dado un trabajo como este, por supuesto que hay más personas como usted que han leído su hoja de vida pero reitero, nunca le he dado un trabajo como este... hasta ahora - se sorprendio por lo segura que había sonado con referencia a la que podía ser su futura esposa, al menos por un año.

- ¿Por qué yo? - pregunto porque al parecer esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares - En su caso Sanada-san es necesario que sus abogados crean que al menos de entre tantas conquistas que ha tenido eligiera a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con las mismas, Riuzaky Sakuno es completamente diferente a ellas, puede verlo - le señalo el expediente y lo tomo de inmediato.

Al lado del mismo estaba el contrato que ella tenía que firmar el día de hoy si o si porque no había tiempo para buscar más candidatas, tomo el expediente observando una foto de la chica, sin embargo, parecía una niña, dudaba que tuviera más de 20 años, es decir, no le molestaba tener una esposa jóven pero no demasiado, miro un poco más abajo, bien, no era tan jóven, tenía 24 años era solo que no los aparentaba en lo absoluto y eso si que era realmente extravagante.

Desde los 18 años era una candidata en esa empresa, se sorprendio levemente cuando miro que durante ese tiempo hasta el presente 200000 candidatos habían leído su expediente, la empresa de la señora Kuzunoha era mundialmente conocida por lo cual no era extraño ver que todas esas personas vieran a la que podría ser su futura esposa pero si que era sorprendente que entre todas esas personas nadie hubiera tenido el privilegio de tenerla aunque fuera por un año.

Pensaba decirle algo pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrio, la castaña delante de él sonrió con suficiencia a la persona, giro en su asiento esperando ver a su futura esposa cuando quedo prendado completamente de la misma, de alguna manera entendía las razones de la casamentera para no dejar que nadie tuviera un contrato con la famosa Riuzaky Sakuno.

Por unos segundos de verdad penso que estaba en prescencia de un ángel, facciones finas, la ternura de una niña combinado con el candor de una mujer, cabello cobrizo sujeto en un moño que dejaba caer varios mechones sobre su fino rostro, labios delgados y finos, nariz perfilada sin ninguna imperfección, ojos con un brillo único, completamente puros, apostaba lo que tenía a que nadie había tenido el privilegio de besar sus labios, lo sentía así, sus ojos de color caoba dejaban ver la sinceridad de la chica frente a él.

Descendio un poco más su vista, su cuello perfecto, clavículas definidas, busto normal, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño solo normal, caderas maternas al menos él tenía esa impresión, piernas torneadas y delgadas, no usaba ningun vestido fino solo vestía cómodamente pero aún así estaba en prescencia de una mujer recatada y simplemente hermosa.

- ¿Y bien señor Sanada? - giro un poco la cabeza, en el tono de la casamentera había un deje de burla y obviedad, entendía un poco el porque nunca le había dado un trabajo como el que él proponía justo en esos momentos - ¿La señorita sabe de que va el contrato? - pregunto en tono calmado aunque aún no salía del trance en el que se encontraba - Prefiero que sea usted quien tenga ese privilegio, los dejare durante una hora aunque se perfectamente cual sera su decisión - aseguro colocandose de pie.

La noto caminar hasta la chica que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, linda al menos esa era su primera impresión, la casamentera saludo con un beso a la mejilla a la cobriza que le sonrió, el sonido de la puerta hizo eco en su cuerpo, miro a la chica que seguía de pie mordiendose ligeramente el labio, era el primer momento desde hace mucho tiempo que no sabía como comenzar y eso era algo digno de especificar y recordar. 

* * *

><p>Sakuno se mordio ligeramente el labio, no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que estaba en prescencia de un hombre tan intimidante, su cabello negro estaba perfectamente peinado, sus ojos eran completamente fríos, su expresión digna de ser considera sombría, la veía con calma mientras ella moría de nervios, si esa era la persona con la cual tenía que contraer matrimonio durante un año quería salir corriendo por la puerta, sin embargo, era necesario tomar el trabajo porque la cuota del asilo de su abuela llevaba tres meses de retraso y tenía citatorios almacenados en la mesa de su sala.<p>

- Toma asiento por favor - la voz de ese hombre era completamente fría y seria, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien como él, con paso calmado camino hasta el sillón más cercano y tomo asiento acomodando su bolso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Sanada Genichirou - saludo con una inclinación de cabeza - R-Riuzaky S-Sakuno - contesto colocandose de pie y saludando con una reverencia, al menos tenía clase - Lo dejare en claro Riuzaky-san, necesito que sea mi esposa durante un año, la situación en la que me encuentro es que puedo perder todo mi patrimonio empresarial sino contraigo matrimonio en esta semana, necesito que durante ese año sea una buena ama de casa, que demuestra afecto hacía mi en público porque los abogados que llevaban mi caso buscaran cualquier indicio de que este matrimonio es una farsa, Kuzunoha-san la ha recomendado y ahora que la he visto creo que la decisión es que sea usted mi esposa - la cobriza solo lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa, no podía ser cierto, esposa de alguien como él durante un año era demasiado, no iba a poder con tanta presión pero de verdad necesitaba el trabajo.

- A-Acepto - murmuro tan bajo que una parte de ella esperaba que él no la hubiera escuchado pero desistio de esa idea cuando este se levanto, lo noto inclinarse mientras la tomaba del mentón, un escalofrío recorrio por completo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que se iba a salir de su lugar.

Ni siquiera con su novio Ryoma se había sentido de esa manera, apostaba que en ese momento un enorme sonrojo se había hecho presente en sus pómulos pero no le importaba - Primero que nada, nunca bajes la mirada ante mí, si he de ser tu esposo no espero que me tengas miedo - se sincero este con una sonrisa algo tranquila, asintió soltando su labio, lo noto separarse un poco y mirar su reloj, se notaba un tanto impaciente lo cual no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿S-Sucede algo? - pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza y el pelinegro la miro mientras se despojaba del saco dejandolo sobre una silla, se aflojo la corbata y camino hasta donde ella, de un momento a otro el nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo, apreto el agarre en su bolso cuando la puerta se abrio, esperaba que fuera su jefa pero no, no era ella, era un hombre de cabello castaño y profundos ojos negros, la miro con una expresión de intriga pero también de superioridad.

- ¿Está es tu futura esposa? Por Dios que bajo has caído sobrino, no puedo creer que con tan poco te conformes pero es bueno saber que tu patrimonio sera mío porque nunca estarías con alguien como ella y me sera más fácil demostrarlo - señalo este y entonces comprendio que esa era la persona que estaba colocando en riesgo el patrimonio empresarial de su futuro esposo.

- Te pido una cosa tío, no insultes a la mujer que amo - hablo seriamente Sanada tomando desprevenido al que era su tío, hasta a ella le sonó convincente sinceramente - ¿La mujer qué amas? ¿Desde cuándo? - pregunto el castaño altaneramente, Sanada lo miro con furia en los ojos, agradecía que nadie fuera del círculo de candidatos conociera a la señora Kuzunoha porque si su tío llegaba a conocerla estaría en graves problemas.

- No tengo porque darte a ti explicaciones, fuera de aquí, Sakuno y yo tenemos que hablar - señalo como si nada y este le sonrió con calma, giro y la miro, se mantuvo calmada aunque en ese momento no estaba calmada - Me resulta increíble que alguien como tú sea de la familia, perdón, mejor dicho que alguien como tú pueda ser de mi familia - la sonrisa de odio la tomo desprevenida, solto una suave risa que se gano un gesto de furia de parte del tío de su futuro esposo.

- Y a mi resulta increíble que alguien como usted sea familia de alguien como Genichirou, de verdad que me encantaría saber de donde sale gente como usted aunque me doy una leve idea - termino con una suave sonrisa, el castaño pensaba contestarle pero solo salio de allí dando un portazo, no, no iba a demostrar que le tenía miedo, no cuando su trabajo era estar calmada.

- Me alegra saber que puedes defenderte sola - la voz del pelinegro la saco de su trance, le medio sonrió para tomar asiento en el sillón, era su primer trabajo así que ante todo tenía que tener calma, pensaba contestarle cuando su celular sonó, tomo su bolso y se sorprendio ligeramente al recibir una llamada del restaurant  
>donde trabajaba, su turno empezaba dentro de dos horas, al menos eso marcaba su reloj.<p>

- ¿B-Bueno? - escucho el grito de su jefe, no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero trabajo era trabajo - N-No puedo ir, mi turno empieza en dos horas, necesito adelantar un trabajo de cálculo - se sincero con este escuchando una suave risa del otro lado de la línea - ¡Me importa poco, te quiero en media hora aquí que estamos cortos de personal! - le dolía la cabeza desde hace unos momentos.

No había desayunado nada hasta ahora más que un simple vaso de leche, además de que de verdad tenía que hacer un trabajo de cálculo, sintio la mirada de su futuro esposo sobre ella lo que la hizo sentir vergüenza porque después de todo él no tenía problemas de dinero como ella que si que tenía - E-Estare allí - dicho esto colgo mientras guardaba su celular y se levantaba con prisas, tenía que darse prisa si no quería recibir un regaño de parte de su jefe.

- Aún no hemos terminado Sakuno - señalo este y ella solo bajo la mirada - E-Es importante que llegue al trabajo, l-lo n-necesito - se sincero y este negó con la cabeza mientras daba un leve suspiro - Si eres mi pareja no necesitas trabajar ahora después de esta aclaración necesito saber dos cosas, ¿cuántos trabajos necesitas y para qué?, ¿qué estudias y qué grado? - le señalo el sillón y ella tomo asiento mientras se mordía el labio, ¿no era más fácil que leyera su informe a que le preguntara cosas como esas?.

- T-Tengo t-tres trabajos, los necesito para pagar las deudas de mi familia y el asilo de mi abuela, estudio administración de empresas, segundo año de universidad - contesto desviando la mirada, escucho un suspiro para verlo pasarse la mano por el cabello, ese gesto según ella era de desesperación, ¿porqué?, no lo sabía.

- Esto no esta bien - murmuro tomando su celular para hablar con una persona, escucho cosas como "¿Porqué no me informo de su situación económica?", "No puedo quedarme con ella", instantes después la puerta se abrio, miro a la señora Kuzunoha que parecia furiosa pero no sabía porque - Es una estúpida razón Sanada-san - señalo ella y la cobriza estaba perdida en medio de esa conversación aunque por lo escuchado se daba una leve idea.

- No, no es una estúpida razón Kuzunoha-san, no se vera bien que la que puede ser mi futura esposa trabaje desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo mientras yo nado en dinero, mucho menos que tenga deudas familiares y yo no la haya ayudado - señalo el pelinegro furioso mientras camimaba por la estancia - Creo que se vera bien porque eso demostrara que el "amor" que ella siente por usted va más allá de vivir de su dinero - Sakuno se mordio ligeramente el labio, se había equivocado con el pelinegro.

Había pensado que el que ella trabajara y tuviera deudas familiares no iba a influir en su decisión pero al parecer si que iba a influenciar, de alguna manera lo entendía pero de otra manera dolía un poco que la tomara como menos por el hecho de que trabajaba - No lo creo así sinceramente, creo que lo mejor es buscar una mejor candidata, de mi tío me encargo yo, ahora que cree que ella es la mujer que amo debo de empezar de inmediato con otra candidata, ese descuido ha sido mío... lamento los percances señorita Riuzaky - la cobriza lo miro con una linda sonrisa negando con la cabeza, quería llorar pero no lo haría - N-No hay problema, d-debo irme... e-el t-trabajo espera - hizo una leve reverencia mirando a su jefa que le sonrió con calma, tomo su bolso y salio apresurada de allí, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

Camino de prisa hacía el elevador para apretar el botón en repetidas ocasiones, entro y las puertas se cerraron de inmediato, se recargo en una pared y limpio algunas lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas, era obvio que el cuento donde la plebeya se quedaba con el príncipe no iba con ella, esos eran solo cuentos de hadas.

Las puertas se abrieron y salio de allí con grandes prisas, las puertas de cristales estaban a menos de cinco metros cuando choco con alguien, tropezo con esa persona cayendo al suelo - Lo siento mucho... ¿problemas en el paraíso? - se quedo completamente quieta ante el tono de voz del tío de Sanada, no sabía que decir o hacer - Y-Yo... - las palabras no salían de sus labios, se suponía que al no firmar el contrato lo que había sucedido en aquella estancia se quedaba en esa estancia pero nunca había esperado encontrarse con el tío del que pudo haber sido su futuro esposo.

La carcajada del mismo la saco de sus cavilaciones - ¿Creíste de verdad qué mi sobrino se fijaría en alguien como tú? No eres más que una cazafortunas, ni siquiera eres digna de haber compartido el mismo espacio que mi sobrino, con solo verte puedo decirte que no eres de nuestro mundo, no eres más que una plebeya que ni siquiera tiene que pisar este suelo, no perteneces a nuestro mundo, me da vergüenza admitir que mi sobrino tuvo algo que ver contigo, sinceramente es asqueroso el solo respirar el mismo aire que tú, no pu... - no midio en ningún momento sus actos, no se controlo al estrellar su mano derecha en la mejilla del tío de Sanada que estaba atónito ante la acción, temblo demasiado al ver que este la miraba asesinamente puesto que las personas los estaban mirando, a ella nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

- ¡T-Tú... - este alzo la mano y ella cerro los ojos de inmediato esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, abrio poco a poco los ojos mirando a Sanada que sostenía en lo alto la mano de su tío con una expresión furiosa - Intenta tocarle un solo cabello a mi prometida y te arranco la mano - siseo apretando el agarre, ella solo se quedo de piedra... ¿prometida?, se suponía que no lo sería.. ¿qué estaba sucediendo en ese momento?.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero te haya gustado Clarii.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo II**

Sanada solto la mano de su tío para caminar donde ella y tomarla de la muñeca, la cobriza lo veía asombrada pero solo se dejo conducir por el mismo, todas las personas del living los veían y murmuraban, él estaba tan tranquilo que lograba por mucho colocarla más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba, sin mediar palabra alguna este la condujo fuera del edificio hasta hacerla detenerse delante de una camioneta negra, de la misma se bajo un hombre vestido por completo de negro para abrir la puerta trasera.

- No irás al trabajo, te llevaran a tu casa, dale la dirección - negó de inmediato ante la órden dada, no eran nada, no había un contrato como al principio porque él así lo había decidido - Sube - demando el pelinegro y ella lo miro como si estuviera loco soltandose de su agarre, no lo iba a hacer - N-No... permiso - Sakuno saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía para apretar su bolso y retroceder unos pasos.

- Si escapas me vere obligado a subirte por las malas - amenazo este y la cobriza solo le sostuvo la mirada mientras retrocedía un poco más, perdería su trabajo y ella lo necesitaba de verdad, no tenía tiempo para discutir sobre un contrato que no existía en lo absoluto, después de todo él lo había dejado en claro - N-No voy a subir - señalo dando más pasos hacía atrás, escucho un suspiro de parte de este que negó con la cabeza.

- Si corres ten por seguro que te alcanzare y te subire al vehículo - aseguro este y ella giro el cuerpo comenzando a caminar con rápidez, lo único que deseaba era estar lejos de esa persona que en menos de dos horas había movido su mundo en sentimientos buenos y malos, escucho pasos detrás por lo que aumento su andar hasta que sintio una mano sobre su muñeca, se detuvo por completo girando medio cuerpo para observar a Sanada que la veía con aires de querer matarla.

Este la jalo más hasta cargarla sobre su hombro pasando una mano por su cintura mientras tomaba su bolso, la gente los miraba y antes de darse cuenta algunos periodistas estaban tomando fotos del momento - B-Bajame o comenzare a gritar - amenazo mientras este seguía caminando sin inmutarse ante el flash de las cámaras, de pronto estaban delante del auto, el pelinegro abrio la puerta de los asientos traseros y la metio dentro de este.

- Irás a casa y esto terminara aquí, entre tú y yo no habrá nada, no hay contrato, sin embargo, pedire que no hables de nada o me vere en la necesidad de acabar contigo - señalo tomando la puerta para cerrarla pero ella la detuvo y lo miro con los ojos acuosos - A-Acabas de decirle a tu tío que era tu prometida de nueva cuenta, más personas lo han escuchado... ¿de qué va esto? - pregunto sosteniendole la mirada, este tan solo se hizo hacía atrás con intenciones de cerrar la puerta pero no lo hizo.

- No pienso contraer matrimonio con alguien de bajo estatus que encima tiene trabajos para mantenerse, sin contar que tu familia tiene deudas, la prensa me matara por eso, me veran como el malo de la película y odio eso, más cuando estoy al mando de un emporio empresarial, me encargare de lo que dije pero tú no vas a ser mi esposa, escogere a otra candidata - y dicho esto cerro la puerta indicandole al conductor que emprendiera la marcha.

Sakuno se sentía horrible por las palabras de este, no podía hablarle de esa manera porque era una persona, no tenía derecho alguno de decirle esas cosas, se limpio algunas lágrimas traisioneras - No me lleve a casa, esa persona no se enterara, lleveme a este lugar por favor - el conductor asintió sin mediar palabra tomando la dirección inscrita, ella solo cerro los ojos por unos momentos, estaba más que claro que los cuentos de hadas solo eran eso... cuentos de hadas y ella nunca iba a encontrar al amor verdadero para tener un final feliz. 

* * *

><p>Sanada dio un hondo suspiro, esa mujer en menos de dos horas le había dado demasiados problemas, bajo del elevador observando a la casamentera que le extendio un expediente - Su candidata nueva, son demasiado iguales, estoy segura de que se llevaran bien pero solo piense en algo... esa chica que acaba de dejar ir era la candidata perfecta, nunca me equivoco Sanada-san, cuando la prensa le haga preguntas sobre su prometida le aseguro que no podrá con las mismas,<br>Riuzaky Sakuno era la indicada, espero que pueda con esto, mi asistente se encargara de su caso porque además de usted hay alguien que quiere a mi niña especial y me encargare de que se lleve acabo - comento esta saliendo de allí a grandes prisas, miro el expediente en mano y gruño, ¿porqué era que no estaba seguro de esa candidata justo ahora?.

Escucho el sonido del elevador siendo llamado y maldijo, esperaba que no se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, salio de su oficina mirando el elevador que justo se detenía, la casamentera entro en este y él lo detuvo con la mano, la misma le sostuvo la mirada como esperando a que hablara a la de ya - ¿Dónde encuentro a Riuzaky Sakuno? - pregunto y esta sonrió como una niña pequeña, condujo una de sus manos hacía su bolsillo entregandole algo.

Aparto la mano del elevador que cerro las puertas de inmediato, miro la dirección y después su reloj, tenía una junta así que iría en cuanto terminara porque no podía perder a la cobriza, quiza la casamentera tenía razón y esperaba que fuera así porque no quería perder su patrimonio bajo ningún concepto, no le iba a pedir disculpas sino que la iba a convencer de firmar el contrato. 

* * *

><p>- ¡Date prisa Riuzaky! - asintió ante el grito de su jefe que estaba demasiado apurado, tomo el cuchillo para comenzar a cortar los ingredientes ante el pedido cuando sintio un leve mareo que llevo como consecuencia a cortarse la palma de la mano, solto el cuchillo gritando de dolor - ¡Sakuno-san! - de inmediato sus compañeros acudieron a su ayuda, sintio alcohol en la mano y algo en spray para después ver la venda que era colocada.<p>

- ¡A sus trabajos, tú eres una inútil, de verdad no sirves para nada! - su jefe le grito mientras le daba el cuchillo para que siguiera cortando pero ni siquiera podía con la mano derecha - J-Jefe... necesita atención médica - señalo un compañero con la vista baja, todo mundo le tenía miedo al mismo, ella no podía quejarse porque en verdad necesitaba el trabajo - ¡¿Te pregunte?! ¡Corta las verduras sino quieres que te despida! - avento el cuchillo hacía donde estaba para caminar donde sus demás compañeros y gritarles.

Miro el cuchillo, sentía medio entumecida la mano, le dolía la cabeza y sentía un horrible mareo en esos momentos, ni siquiera había comido y ya era demasiado tarde, su organismo lo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos - Ella no cortara nada, además me encargare de comprar este negocio y despedirlo - alzo de inmediato la mirada observando a Sanada que venía acompañado de dos hombres vestidos de negro, seguramente era su guardia personal, todo mundo lo veía al igual que  
>a ella.<p>

- ¿Usted quién diablos es? - pregunto su jefe alteramente, sin inmutarse ante alguien como el pelinegro que era dueño de un emporio empresarial - El dueño de este negocio, mi abogado se encargara de hablar con usted - este señalo a un hombre en el marco de una puerta, de cabello morado y ojos lilas, sin duda alguien guapo, este estaba de brazos cruzados mirando la escena con una leve sonrisa en el rostro que le daba demasiados nervios.

- No pienso vender este negocio y los quiero fuera - siseo su jefe con aires de grandeza mientras la miraba asesinamente, se sostuvo de la mesa tomando un poco de aire, el mareo estaba demasiado fuerte - Vendrás a mi oficina y hablaremos de esto Riuzaky - señalo este mientras caminaba donde ella pero ni siquiera se acerco cuando Sanada lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

- Yukimura - el ojilila asintió mientras él soltaba a su jefe y caminaba donde ella tomandola de la muñeca derecha, se mordio el labio presa del dolor y cerro por un momento los ojos - M-Me lastimas - le gruño y este se giro con furia en los ojos pero descendio la mirada observando la venda en la palma de su mano, una horrible punzada sacudio su cabeza que la hizo ver por completo pálida por lo que este la acerco hasta cargarla como una princesa, tomo su bolso que estaba en la entrada y salio de allí seguido de sus guardias mientras el ojilila interceptaba a su jefe.

- ¿Porqué das tantos problemas? - le pregunto este y ella quizo golpearlo o algo pero solo se aferro a su cuello cerrando los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño en esos momentos siendo honestos y no estaba entre sus planes hablar con el hombre que la había humillado hace menos de dos horas. 

* * *

><p>Se removio un poco en la cama en la que se encontraba, abrio los ojos poco a poco observando una habitación enorme, algunos muebles que apostaba eran opulentos adornaban la misma, se llevo una mano a la frente sintiendo frío, odiaba esa sensación, le traía malos recuerdos, horribles recuerdos de hecho - El señor ha dicho que en cuanto despertara se diera una ducha - alzo la mirada observando a una mucama, había estado tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera<br>la había visto entrar.

- N-No es necesario... ¿dónde esta el señor? - pregunto con calma mientras hacía a un lado las sábanas de seda y se sentaba sobre la cama con cuidado, aún sentía más o menos el mareo, tenía una tarea de cálculo que preparar para el día siguiente y era estresante tener que hacerla en la biblioteca de la misma, agradecía que tuviera un pase especial para ello gracias a sus calificaciones.

- N-No puede marcharse señorita, el señor no ha dado permiso para ello - aseguro la mucama y ella encarno una ceja, ese hombre no podía darle órdenes cuando no eran absolutamente nada, no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella - Me importa poco, ¿dónde esta? - pregunto observando sus tenis, era momento de darse prisa, si no entregaba ese trabajo lo más seguro era que tuviera problemas, se impulso para bajar de la cama pero se medio mareo por lo que termino sentada en la cama con una mano en la cabeza, odiaba no comer nada debido a que a veces no le alcanzaba el dinero pero nunca le había sucedido algo como eso.

- E-Esta en su despacho señorita, ordeno que se duchara y cambiara con la ropa que compro especialmente para usted - ladeo la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños, ese tipo en verdad era un completo imbécil, no podía creer que estuviera tan tonto como para ordenarle a ella cuando no eran nada.

- Me voy - se levanto aún mareada para buscar con la mirada su bolso, una vez lo encontro camino hasta el mismo con pasos tambaleantes, lo tomo y salio de allí ante la mirada desesperada de la mucama, se encontro en un pasillo enorme, quiza era una de esas mansiones lujosas que veía en revistas, decidio ir por el pasillo de la izquierda y encontro unas escaleras, esperaba no perderse por lo que apreto el paso pero un nuevo mareo la detuvo por lo que se sostuvo de la barandilla de la misma.

- ¿No podías quedarte y seguir mis órdenes? - un temblor recorrio por completo su cuerpo, no esperaba encontrarse con él porque iba a seguir sus órdenes de no hablar sobre que algún día lo había conocido - N-No tengo porque seguir sus órdenes, necesito irme a casa para tomar lo necesario e ir a la universidad y empezar con mis deberes escolares - le señalo volviendo a bajar pero esta vez con paso calmado pues aún le punzaba la cabeza.

- Tienes un cuadro de primer grado de anemia, ¿cómo sucedio? - se detuvo por unos segundos pero después continuo con su camino, escucho pasos detrás pero los ignoro, observo una enorme puerta que suponía que era la principal - Te hice una pregunta - señalo este y ella abrio la misma para observar una fuente frente a su persona, era simplemente hermosa, más allá habían un inmeso jardín por lo que veía pero no era momento de admirar nada.

Descendio los escalones para caminar hacía la derecha, esperaba salir por ese sendero, sintio que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza - Odio que no me contesten cuando pregunto y odio que me ignoren, responde la pregunta - apreto un poco más el agarre, la estaba lastimando de verdad, se mordio el labio tratando de soltarse del agarre pero este no se lo permitio al afianzarla mejor.

- No tengo porque contestar esa pregunta, no somos nada - le espeto removiendose del agarre y este sonrió de lado ante su contestación - Me gusta que seas agresiva porque quiere decir que sabes defenderte por ti misma pero no uses eso conmigo porque no lo tolero, contesta la pregunta y después hablaremos sobre el contrato porque te puedo asegurar que si habra uno, ahora contesta la maldita pregunta Sakuno - espeto este y ella se quedo sin habla, ¿qué si iba a haber contrato?, no quería ser una broma para el hombre delante porque no podría soportarlo.

- H-Hay ocasiones e-en las que n-no... p-pruebo bocado, solo en la noche, hoy fue uno de esos días - contesto bajando la mirada, este dio un leve suspiro para soltar su muñeca y negar con la cabeza - Te quedaras en mi casa, harás tus deberes escolares en una computadora que te proporcionare, cenaras aquí, mi médico de cabecera llevara este caso de anemia, no te irás, vas a firmar el contrato de matrimonio conmigo y contraeremos matrimonio en dos días - la tomo de nueva cuenta de la mano para comenzar a andar hacía dentro de la mansión.

¿Iba a ser la esposa de Sanada Genichirou? Eso no estaba en sus planes siendo honestos, no lo esperaba, era imposible pero al parecer iba a ser realidad en dos días, sintio un leve vuelco al contacto de su mano con su propia mano, no era nada importante así que debía dejar de pensar en ello, solo le importaba su trabajo de cálculo por el momento, eso era lo más importante, debía dejar de pensar en cuentos de hadas justo en ese momento. 

* * *

><p>Sanada miro a Sakuno que estaba sentada delante de él tecleando como loca mientras pasaba algunas hojas de un libro enorme, descendio la mirada al sandwich que su servicio le había preparado a la misma, estaba casi entero y eso no le gustaba por algún motivo, sentía que debía cuidarla - Haz un intermedio en tus deberes y come - le señalo mientras pasaba algunos documentos y firmaba con maestría, la cobriza lo miro negando con la cabeza.<p>

- Después de esto debo hacer un ensayo de un libro de literatura, no tengo tiempo para comer por el momento - contesto con calma volviendo su vista hacía la laptop que le había prestado, se veía demasiado concentrada pero eso no le impidio levantarse de su asiento para ir donde ella y tomarla de los hombros con algo de fuerza - Come, te ayudare - tomo el aparato y miro el libro, uno que hace mucho había leído.

Coloco el plato de comida y la leche frente a la cobriza mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a teclear, el silencio los envolvio por completo, miro el reloj, las nueve de la noche, la hora de la cena había pasado, noto que ella había dejado un poco de sandwich pero no dijo nada - Esta listo - le entrego la laptop que ella tomo y él tomo sus documentos para guardarlos, era hora de la cena así que por el momento lo dejaría allí.

- Llevaba veinte páginas, ¿cómo terminaste setenta hojas en cuarenta minutos? - pregunto sorprendida la cobriza y él solo se encogio de hombros indicandole con la mano que se levantara - Siempre he sido rápido además es un libro que leía hace mucho, se mucho del mismo ahora vamos, es hora de la cena - acomodo sus libros junto con la laptop para tomarla de la muñeca con cuidado pero entonces se detuvo observando su mano derecha, se le había olvidado por completo.

- Mi médico también revisara ese corte en la mano derecha así que no la muevas mucho - le indico para dejarla pasar primero, aún sostenía su mano cuando sintio algo diferente en el aire de su mansión por lo que de inmediato giro el cuerpo observando a una de sus ex novias quien estaba sentada en el sófa de la sala observandolos a ambos.

- Cuanto tiempo Gen-chan - saludo esta colocandose de pie para correr a sus brazos, sintio el apretón en su cuello de su parte y se sintio como en aquella época, completamente seguro - Ve al comedor - le indico a la cobriza que no respondía por lo que la empujo con suavidad y ella lo miro de mala manera - Por favor Sakuno, ve al comedor - le indico subiendo un poco el tono de voz y ella solo siguio a una mucama, tenía que hablar a solas con la chica a la que más había amado desde su niñez. 

* * *

><p>Sakuno tomo asiento llevandose una mano a la cabeza, realmente cuando pensaba que todo iba a estar bien terminaba peor - Me sorprende que Sanada te eligiera - alzo la mirada observando al tal Yukimura que estaba en el marco del comedor observandola como si quisiera algo - ¿E-Eh? - este sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza para acercarse con un maletín bajo el brazo.<p>

- Soy su abogado, se todo y como se todo, tienes que leer este contrato y firmarlo, se lo daras a él y él me lo entregara a mí... Yukimura Seiichi - se presento este mientras le extendía un fólder que tomo de inmediato entre sus manos, le medio sonrió puesto que no lo conocía - R-Riuzaky S-Sakuno, un gusto - tomo su mano  
>para saludarlo y este negó suavemnete con la cabeza para hacer una leve reverencia.<p>

- El gusto es mío, sin embargo, debo irme justo ahora, nos volveremos a ver Sakuno-san - se despidio este para dar media vuelta y salir de allí, miro su reloj eran las 9:30 p.m., miro la cena pero no tenía apetito - ¿Puedes mostrarme mi habitación? - le pregunto a una mucama que de inmediato asintió para indicarle por donde era, no pasaron la sala, algo le decía que Sanada se los había ordenado.

De pronto se vio en la segunda planta de la mansión pero aún podía ver la sala y se quedo de piedra cuando vio que Sanada sujetaba fuertemente entre sus brazos a la chica de hace unos momentos, siguio a la mucama hasta una habitación donde observo su bolso y las cosas del despacho - En el closet hay ropa preparada para usted - asintió mientras la mucama hacía una reverencia y se retiraba en silencio, de pronto se sentía cansada y lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco.

Camino hasta la cama no sin antes tomar la laptop para acomodar el archivo que mañana antes de entrar a la universidad tenía que imprimir, dio un leve suspiro para dejar de pensar en la escena que había visto, negó con la cabeza para empezar a editar el documento y olvidarse de lo sucedido, mañana tenía un día agitado en la universidad así que debía descansar desde ese momento. 

* * *

><p>Sanada entro en la cocina buscando con la mirada a Sakuno pero esta no se encontraba, dio un leve suspiro, el tiempo se le había pasado en compañía de Alexandra, su ex novia y su primer amor - La señorita se encuentra en su habitación Sanada-sama - asintió ante la información de una de sus mucamas para mirar la cena, estaba intacta, mañana hablaría seriamente con ella, por el momento tenía que hacer una llamada para que empezaran con lo necesario para llevar acabo la boda, no quería ningún contratiempo, era lo que más detestaba, que las cosas no salieran como las había planeado.<p>

- ¿No te parece poco educado tener a Alexandra en la sala cuando tu prometida esta aquí? - ladeo la cabeza mirando a su amigo Seiichi que estaba sentado en las escaleras con su maletín a un lado además de una expresión levemente furiosa.

- Mi futura prometida sabe que no hay amor, son solo negocios en cambio con Alexandra siempre fue al revés - contesto a su pregunta con tranquilidad y noto que su amigo de toda la vida encarnaba una ceja en señal de desacuerdo, era raro que Seiichi se preocupara por cosas como esas siendo honestos - Alexandra se fue, no se despidio y después nos enteramos de que estaba comprometida, ¿en verdad piensas que esta aquí por ti? - pregunto altaneramente el ojilila, lo miro con enojo, ese tema era un tabú entre ambos.

- Eso no te incumbe Yukimura - le siseo con furia mientras miraba a las escaleras rezando porque Sakuno no escuchara nada porque no le apetecía lidiar con algo como eso en esos momentos - Cuando elegí a una candidata para ser mi prometida falsa, la vi a ella pero no la elegí, ¿quieres saber porqué? - eso si que no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

Seiichi necesitaba una prometida falsa durante seis meses pero al final no había elegido a nadie, le sorprendía que hubiera conocido a Sakuno o como mínimo que supiera de ella - Me mata la curiosidad - la verdad era que realmente quería saber pero no quería que se notara en lo absoluto.

- Ella no es una de esas chicas que pueden con esto, sentí que ella se iba a mezclar de alguna manera en una relación verdadera, iban a suceder dos cosas pense, la iba a lastimar o me iba a enamorar de ella así que decidí no elegirla aunque te dire que era la indicada, creo que fui un cobarde al no elegirla así que te pedire algo Genichirou... no la lastimes, no creo que ella pueda soportarlo - dicho esto se levanto tomando su maletín para descender los escalones restantes y caminar a su lado hasta la puerta, era raro que el ojilila le pidiera algo como eso cuando nunca se preocupaba por nadie.

- Le di el contrato por cierto, supongo que lo estara leyendo - escucho el sonido de la puerta y se quedo allí de pie pensando en lo dicho por su amigo, durante la mañana saldría la noticia de su boda con Sakuno pero era justo ahora después de ver a Alexandra que se estaba cuestionando... ¿realmente quería firmar el contrato con Sakuno para que la misma fuera su esposa por un año?.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios Clarii.**


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo III**

El sonido del despertador la hizo removerse en la cama, realmente no quería levantarse de la misma pero solo extendio la mano para apagar el mismo observando la hora, bueno, si se tenía que levantar, era si no quería perder la beca que había ganado con esfuerzo por lo que se estiro un poco en la cama para sentarse finalmente en esta, observo a lo lejos el fólder con el contrato dentro, había leído el mismo antes de dormir y estaba firmado, era un acuerdo confidencial.

Dio un leve suspiro, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o no pero no quería sentir esa inseguridad de que se iba a enamorar de Sanada, movio la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos para levantarse de la cama caminando hacía la ducha cuando el sonido de la puerta la hizo detenerse, giro el cuerpo observando al que el sábado sería su esposo oficialmente, era jueves y según tenían que contraer matrimonio antes del domingo así que estaba bien.

- Date prisa, tienes que desayunar, además te llevare a la universidad, es momento de que todo se vea real - dicho esto giro el cuerpo y salio, lo que le faltaba, ella realmente odiaba ser el centro de atención pero ahora por lo visto lo iba a hacer, camino hasta la ducha para tomar un baño de prisa, lo menos que necesitaba era ser regañada por el pelinegro cuando las cosas más o menos empezaban a estar bien.

Dejo que el agua la relajara un poco, aún tenía curiosidad por saber quien era la chica de antes pero no iba a preguntar, salio ajustando la bata para observar que había todo tipo de productos de belleza, al parecer mientras se duchaba todo eso había sido puesto allí, dio un leve suspiro para tomar la crema y comenzar a aplicarla sobre su cuerpo, ella odiaba esas cosas, le molestaban demasiado y no las iba a empezar a usar justo en esos momentos.

Camino hasta el armario para observar toda la ropa que le había comprado, ella realmente estaba bien con cualquier cosa, es decir, claro que cuando pasaba por tiendas de ropa observaba las prendas pero debido a que no podía en realidad costearlo pues simplemente seguía su camino, tomo un pantalón de mezclilla blanco además de una blusa strapless de color amarilla que se ajusto a su pecho.

Busco en los zapatos y finalmente se decidio por unos zapatos de plataforma de color amarillo con algunos puntos blancos, camino hasta el espejo para medio peinarse, finalmente ato su cabello en una especie de moño y tomo lo necesario para salir de allí puesto que aún tenía que imprimir el trabajo que iba a entregar, salio de su habitación para girar por el pasillo hasta dar con las escaleras que descendio con prisas, camino hasta el comedor y entonces lo observo, desayunando mientras leía algunos periódicos.

- Desayuna bien - le señalo este mientras seguía en lo suyo, ni siquiera una mirada a su atuendo, no es como si quisiera impresionarlo pero una mirada de aprobación le serviría, tomo asiento y miro todo lo que habían preparado, ella no iba a poder con todo, tomo el plato con algunos hot cakes para untarles un poco de mermelada y servirse un vaso de leche, era lo único que desayunaría.

- ¿Leíste el contrato? - alzo la mirada observando al pelinegro que la estaba mirando, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, asintió mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de hot cake mientras él bebía un poco de café - ¿Lo firmaste? - asintió de nuevo para tratar de saber la hora, lo cierto era que ella no tenía un reloj o  
>un celular - Es temprano - espeto este mientras se levantaba de su asiento un poco molesto, ella no había hecho nada y ya estaba molesto, no le gustaba eso.<p>

Lo observo salir del comedor y dejo los cubiertos y el desayuno, el apetito se había esfumado por completo en esos momentos - Su almuerzo Sakuno-sama - giro el rostro observando a una mucama que le extendía una especie de mochila con algunos tópers dentro los cuales tenían comida - N-No es necesario... puedo comer algo en la cafetería de la universidad - eso era una mentira ya que el dinero no le daba para algo como esos pero no quería ser una molestia para nadie.

- El señor lo ha ordenado, esperemos le guste - señalo la mucama con una sonrisa sincera y no le quedo de otra más que de tomarlo con una sonrisa agradecida - Gracias - agradecio y esta hizo una reverencia para retirarse, suspiro un poco para levantarse de su asiento, aún tenía que imprimir algunas cosas y era necesario marcharse ya pero a Sanada eso no parecía importarle. 

* * *

><p>Entro al comedor de nueva cuenta con una caja, la observo tararear una canción y solo negó con la cabeza, esperaba que la prensa en verdad creyera en su relación - Vamos - ella de inmediato se levanto de su asiento y noto que el plato de hot cakes estaba casi intacto, dio un leve suspiro para indicarle que pasara primero, salieron de la casa y le indico que subiera a la limusina que esperaba por ambos.<p>

Entro primero la cobriza y después él, cerraron la puerta y el auto emprendio la marcha, dejo en medio de ambos su maletín para tomar su celular, según su asistente la noticia de su compromiso era la bomba del momento, justo lo que quería - ¿Necesitas algo para el día de hoy? ¿Dinero o algo así? - pregunto notando que ella negaba de inmediato con la cabeza, no le gustaba que le mintieran, era lo que más odiaba y ella estaba mintiendo.

- Pague las deudas de tu familia, el asilo de tu abuela y oficialmente estas despedida de los trabajos que tenías, de ahora en adelante solo estarás pendiente de mí, espero que en público te comportes como debe ser conmigo, nuestra boda es el sábado y espero que actúes como debe ser - la noto asentir para seguir mirando por la ventana, se veía asombrada y pérdida, antes de darse cuenta estaban frente a la universidad de la cobriza.

La puerta se abrio y salio de la misma con maestría para extender su mano que la cobriza de inmediato tomo, noto las miradas de las personas sobre ambos pero poco le importo - N-Nos vemos d-después - lo menciono dudando ella y solo lo hizo sonreir un poco y negar con la cabeza - No he terminado Sakuno - señalo tomando la caja que había subido a la limusina mientras una camioneta negra se estacionaba detrás del auto en el que habían llegado.

- ¿N-No? - era demasiado inocente, quiza no iba a haber algún problema con la prensa, tomo su muñeca derecha para buscar en la caja un reloj de color blanco con inscrustaciones de diamantes rosas, la observo tensarse pero él solo procedio a colocarselo mientras sonreía un poco, en un ágil movimiento y sin que nadie lo notara tomo su otra mano y coloco con agilidad el anillo de compromiso antes de atraerla por la mano y abrazarla con suavidad, ella como esperaba le correspondio con gentileza.

Adentro en su bolso una cartera con tarjetas de crédito, dinero y su identificación, se separo de ella observandola calmadamente, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, al menos por el momento todo iba bien así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse - Tienes dos guardaespaldas que te vigilaran y seguiran a cualquier lado, ellos te llevaran de vuelta a casa - la cobriza asintió y él se inclino para besar su frente.

Dio media vuelta y se alejo con dirección a su auto pero entonces se detuvo, si quería que en verdad les creyeran aún tenía que hacer una cosa por lo que se despojo del abrigo que portaba para caminar donde ella y colocarselo por la espalda notando que algunas personas tomaban fotos del momento - No hables con nadie - le susurro en el oído para dar media vuelta y alejarse, abordo la limusina que emprendio la marcha, todo estaba bien por el momento y planeaba que siguiera de esa manera. 

* * *

><p>Subio los escalones hacía su piso mientras todo mundo la miraba, no le gustaba pero no podía quejarse, noto a los dos hombres vestidos de negro que la seguían mirando en todas direcciones o al menos eso le parecía porque por sus lentes ni sabía a ciencia cierta, entro en su aula y noto que estos entraban como si nada, tomo asiento en las filas de atrás viendo por el rabillo del ojo que los guardaespaldas se quedaban detrás de ella pero cerca de la pared.<p>

El profesor entro caminando hasta su escritorio dejando sus cosas para caminar y cerrar la puerta, la mitad de los alumnos no estaban dentro pero eso a él no le molestaba, nunca los dejaba pasar después de que él llegara - Buen día alumnos - eran como diez alumnos cuando la clase constaba de cincuenta o más, todos saludaron, este la miro directamente y después a los que la acompañaban.

Espero algun regaño pero este no llego sino una ligera sonrisa - El trabajo señorita Riuzaky - se levanto de su asiento con el trabajo impreso para caminar donde su profesor, descendio los pequeños escalones hasta llegar al escritorio del mismo que lo tomo entre sus manos observandolo un poco para después cerrarlo - Mañana estara calificado - asintió para regresar sobre sus pasos, sus compañeros la estaban mirando como si quisieran preguntarle algo pero no se atrevían.

Tocaron a la puerta y el profesor la miro no sin antes ver su reloj - Pase - la misma se abrio dejando ver a muchos compañeros pero delante de todos ellos estaba un chico de cabello peliplateado que miraba al profesor con una leve sonrisa, nunca antes lo había visto - ¿Ootori Chotarou? - pregunto su profesor y este asintió, su docente camino hasta este cerrando la puerta a los demás pero dejando pasar al aludido.

Intercambiaron unas palabras en voz baja y después observo que este tomaba asiento hasta adelante, su profesor tomo su plumón, le esperaba un día largo algo se lo estaba diciendo. 

* * *

><p>Miro su reloj, era medio día y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se estaba preocupando un poco por la cobriza, ni siquiera sabía si estaba comiendo como debía ser, dio un leve suspiro para levantarse de su asiento y tomar su billetera además de las llaves de su coche que había mandado a traer desde la mansión, salio de su oficina notando las miradas curiosas de los empleados que pasaban, algunos murmuraban unas cosas pero solo continuo con su camino hasta el elevador que solo él podía usar.<p>

Abordo el mismo mientras se ajustaba un poco la corbata, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero quería asegurarse personalmente que Sakuno hubiera almorzado antes de volver a casa para la comida, salio al estacionamiento para caminar hasta su deportivo descapotable blanco, lo abordo y emprendio la marcha, había pasado por alto darle un celular a ella y tenía que darse prisa.

Su celular sonó y de inmediato contesto escuchando la respiración agitada de su asistente - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto mientras se detenía en un alto esperando una respuesta - S-Señor, su tío ha hablado con la prensa, ha dicho que su matrimonio no es más que una farsa, las fotos de su prometida con usted esta mañana son solo una fachada, en estos momentos algunos periodistas van a la universidad de su prometida en busca de respuestas - maldijo por lo bajo para emprender de nueva cuenta la marcha pisando el acelerador.

- Ocupate de mi tío - no espero respuesta solo colgó para girar en una vuelta pronunciada y pisar de nueva cuenta el acelerador, tenía que darse prisa sino quería que hubieran problemas que no deseaba, estaciono el auto en un lugar para bajar del mismo con prisas ante las miradas de todo el mundo, noto algunas de las camionetas de los periodistas por lo que apreto el paso.

Diviso en la cafetería un leve alboroto por las personas que estaban caminando de prisa hacía allí por lo que apreto el paso, no se equivoco cuando vio a Sakuno detrás de sus guardias que trataban de alejar a todos los periodistas pero eran demasiados, de inmediato las cámaras voltearon donde él - ¡Sanada-san! ¡Sanada-san! ¡¿Es cierto qué su matrimonio es una farsa?! ¡¿Quién es ella?! - de un momento a otro algunos periodistas se habían abalanzado ante él, tomo de la  
>mano a la cobriza para atraerla hacía su pecho alejandola de los flash de las cámaras.<p>

- Mi matrimonio no es una farsa, amo a esta mujer más que a mi propia vida, la conozco desde hace siete años, la he amado desde siempre, si no contraje matrimonio con ella antes fue porque no lo habíamos comentado, la empresa no tiene nada que ver, incluso si no estuviera pasando por el pleito legal hubiera contraído matrimonio con ella, amo a Riuzaky Sakuno, no necesito decir más - la jalo de la mano no sin antes tomar su bolso para salir de allí.

Salio de prisa de la cafetería de la mano de la cobriza, camino hasta el auto para ayudarla a subir pero se detuvo unos momentos inclinandose para verla - ¿Terminaron tus clases? No quiero que estes en problemas - la vio morderse un poco el labio, era consciente de que los periodistas los estaban viendo por lo que paso algunos de los dedos por su labio para que dejara de morderselo, se inclino para darle un suave beso en los labios esperando una respuesta.

- T-Terminaron mis clases - asintió para rodear el auto y subir al asiento del piloto, emprendio la marcha de inmediato, descendio por algunas calles y ladeo la cabeza observando que la cobriza miraba por la ventana aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas - Ese beso no significo nada, absolutamente nada, lo dicho es solo actuación, te tiene que quedar claro, nunca me involucraría con alguien como tú, ¿entiendes? - la observo asentir aún sin mirarlo, tenía que dejar las cosas en claro.

Giro con dirección hacía su trabajo - ¿Quieres acompañarme o te dejo en casa? - se detuvo en un alto que daba como camino la mansión y su trabajo - A casa - contesto sin tartamudear la cobriza, giro hacía la derecha pisando el acelerador, sentía una leve presión en el pecho por haberle dicho esas cosas a la cobriza pero era la verdad, tenía que dejar las cosas muy en claro, en público podía ser cariñoso pero en la intimidad nunca lo sería.

En menos de dos minutos estaban en casa, pensaba bajar primero pero ella bajo de prisa para entrar a la casa y él solo la vio subir las escaleras con prisa, emprendio la marcha hacía la empresa, no debía doler lo que le había dicho a la cobriza pero dolía algo en su corazón... ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?. 

* * *

><p>Cerro la puerta de su habitación con calma mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas, sabía de que iba el contrato pero tampoco podía ser demasiado cruel, un dolor punzante en su vientre se hizo presente pero solo camino hasta la cama y se recosto sobre la misma, solo tenía que entregar un trabajo al día siguiente y no era demasiado por lo que se cerro los ojos tratando de dormir un poco, la punzada aún estaba allí pero poco le importo solo quería dormir un poco...<p>

Se removio en la cama cuando sintio algo caliente en su espalda baja, abrio los ojos para sentarse en la cama pero se recosto de nueva cuenta rodando sobre su cuerpo cuando tanteo el otro lado y entonces fue su turno de quedarse de piedra... esos días habían llegado justo cuando no lo deseaba.

Sin querer hacerlo un grito escapo de sus labios, en menos de cinco segundos escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, ella realmente no deseaba que nadie supiera pero no era como si pudiera lavar las sábanas de seda - ¿Sucede algo Sakuno-sama? - trato de hablar pero en su lugar una de las mucamas abrio la puerta y abrio los ojos asombrada al ver la sangre en su mano.

- N-No es lo que piensas, no me sucedio nada - se apresuro a aclararle a esta que se medio relajo un poco - ¿S-Su menstruación? - asintió de inmediato y observo que esta asentía sonriendo un poco - En el sanitario hay toallas, tampones y lo que necesite, me encargare de las sábanas - asintió caminando con cuidado aunque le dolía el alma, esos días siempre eran un tormento para ella, el dolor era demasiado que nunca lograba soportarlo del todo.

Tomo ropa cómoda para entrar al sanitario, coloco el agua a temperatura media para mirar el reloj que le habían dado esa mañana que se encontraba cerca del lavabo, eran las cinco de la tarde, había dormido demasiado y aún tenía que realizar los deberes para el día siguiente, se relajo tratando de calmarse, siseo cuando el agua caliente hizo contacto con su piel, odiaba esos días con todo.

Termino de ducharse para proceder a cambiarse y usar lo necesario, dio un suspiro al verse al espejo, eran los días en los que siempre se veía como enferma, salio de la ducha notando que la cama estaba tendida con sábanas de seda pero negras porque antes eran blancas, tocaron a su puerta así que camino para abrir la  
>misma - El señor la esta esperando para la comida - asintió cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta, tomo aire mientras se colocaba un suéter pequeño para salir de allí.<p>

Cada paso que daba era una mueca de dolor, descendio las escaleras hasta entrar en el comedor - El almuerzo que te prepararon esta casi intacto, no me hagas enojar Sakuno así que come todo lo que esta en el plato - él la miro con una mueca de enojo, tomo asiento no sin antes tomar aire y llevarse una mano al vientre, le dolía horrible, odiaba que su sistema fuera complicado.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto el pelinegro y asintió de inmediato para mirar la comida que en esos momentos le parecía demasiado, se llevo a la boca un pedazo de tarta que con trabajo mastico - ¿Qué esta mal? - negó con la cabeza para seguir comiendo pero este la miro con un poco de preocupación - N-No tengo mucho apetito, prometo que cenare más pero solo quiero descansar - comento ella mientras trataba de levantarse pero un dolor en el vientre la hizo sentarse de inmediato.

Sanada se levanto de su asiento para ir donde ella de inmediato - ¿Sakuno, qué te sucede? - no podía ni hablar, odiaba que su menstruación llegara cuando menos lo quería, se sujeto el vientre con ambas manos mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro, antes de darse cuenta este la cargo como una princesa mientras llamaba a una de las mucamas que llego corriendo y abrio los ojos sorprendida por la escena.

- Prepara un té y algunas galletas, llama a mi médico - la mucama asintió saliendo de allí con prisas y este giro el cuerpo para comenzar a subir las escaleras, se sujeto del cuello del pelinegro con fuerza tratando de no gritar porque el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, este entro en su habitación caminando de prisa a la cama donde la deposito con cuidado y tomo asiento a su lado posicionando una mano sobre su vientre fue entonces cuando se quedo quieta por completo.

- Necesito que me digas que esta mal, no te lo guardes, es lo que más me molesta, que no me hablen con la verdad me irrita demasiado, quiero saber cada cosa que te sucede y eso incluye tu cuerpo Sakuno, beberas té con algunas galletas y esperaremos a que mi médico este aquí - asintió notando que este comenzaba a trazar algunos círculos en su vientre tratando de aminorar el dolor, debería de estar nerviosa pero no lo estaba en lo absoluto sino que por el contrario se sentía calmada ante las caricias de Sanada y eso de alguna manera le gustaba mucho. 

* * *

><p>La observo respirar un poco mejor, al menos ya estaba un poco más calmada, la puerta se abrio y observo a la mucama que dejo el té junto con las galletas en una bandeja - El doctor esta aquí Sanada-sama - asintió observando que esta hacía una reverencia y se retiraba, en menos de cinco segundos entro por la puerta Yagyuu quien traía consigo su maletín.<p>

- Es linda, Seiichi tenía razón - comento entrando de prisa a la habitación observando directamente a la cobriza que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sudando un poco - Supongo que esta en su período, note que tenía algunos dolores en el vientre, esta sudando demasiado - observo a su amigo asentir mientras extraía algunas cosas de su maletín, este se giro a verlo - Vete, necesito revisarla - negó de inmediato con la cabeza, últimamente su amigo se estaba comportando como Niou cuando él siempre actuaba como un caballero.

- ¡Dios, Niou! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! - el de lentes se giro a mirarlo y en menos de cinco segundos este se convirtio en un hombre de cabello entre gris o plateado que lo miro con una sonrisa - Puri - aún en esa edad seguían sin saber como era capaz de hacer cosas como esas - ¡Te dije que dejaras de transfortarte en mí, me van a demandar por tu culpa! - y ahí estaba Yagyuu que siempre era sacado de sus casillas por el aludido, era gracioso siempre pero no ahora  
>cuando Sakuno estaba enferma.<p>

- Dejen de gritar, mi prometida esta enferma - ambos de sus amigos se miraron entre sí no procesando la idea de que acababa de decir su prometida porque ellos sabían que solo era un teatro - La revisare ahora mismo, necesito que salgan los dos - con Yagyuu si podía dejarla por lo que le indico a Niou que lo siguiera y este de inmediato lo hizo.

Juraba que fueron los cinco minutos más feos de su vida y ni siquiera sabía porque, finalmente la puerta se abrio y observo a su amigo - Esta bien, son dolores que la frecuentan siempre en su período, le recete algunas pastillas, por el momento le di una tableta para el dolor pero debes comprarle lo que le recete, no le des demasiados alimentos pesados, algo ligero y cuidala porque corre el riesgo de desmayarse, de que se le baje un poco la presión, si sucede algo como eso sabes donde encontrarme - asintió ante todo para ver partir a sus amigos aún peleando como niños pequeños.

Abrio la puerta de la habitación y la observo dormida en la cama, jamás se había preocupado por alguien que no fuera Alexandra o su madre pero ahora se preocupaba por ella y no debía ser así, era necesario volver a colocar límites... no deseaba que ella terminara enamorada de él, era algo que quería evitar a cualquier precio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo IV  
><strong>

Se removio en la cama con un gesto de dolor al sentir el mismo en su vientre, gimio de dolor tratando de que el ardor se fuera hasta que sintio una mano sobre su vientre, se quejo por lo frío de la misma y se retorcio al sentir algo más frío en el mismo, era como un trapito mojado, se quejo cuando este paso por todo su abdomen y quizo abrir los ojos - Tranquila, es por tu bien - identifico el tono de voz de Sanada pero solo se removio aún más cuando sintio algunas gotas de agua sobre su vientre que estaba ardiendo.

Un leve grito de dolor salio de sus labios cuando algo le fue inyectado en el brazo derecho, termino abriendo los ojos observando que Sanada no era quien la estaba ayudando sino una de sus mucamas, él solo estaba sentado en el sófa con su celular en mano pero al ver que abría los ojos dejo este al lado mientras se colocaba de pie para ir donde ella y ver como se encontraba lo cual por alguna manera agito su corazón - ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto este y ella medio asintió aún aturdida, las dos mucamas hicieron una reverencia para retirarse dejandolos a los dos solos en la habitación.

- L-Lo siento, lo menos que quería era ser una carga - se disculpo mientras trataba de levantarse pero solo consiguio un quejido de dolor - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme qué te dolía el vientre? ¿Cuándo estuvieras en el altar y te desmayaras por el dolor? ¡Destesto que me oculten las cosas Sakuno! - se encogio ante el grito de este que solo respiraba agitado, por esa razón no le había dicho nada porque solo le iba a gritar, ella odiaba que subieran el tono de voz, le traía malos recuerdos de su niñez en casa de sus padres.

- L-Lo s-si... - este no la dejo terminar al levantarla de la mano de la cama, se mareo ante ese acto brusco pues aún le dolía demasiado el vientre y la cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler - Que sea la última vez que ocultas cosas y ahora ve a darte una ducha porque tengo una cena importante de negocios y vendrás conmigo... me importa poco como te encuentres, harás lo que te estoy pidiendo y date prisa que no tengo tiempo - abrio los ojos sorprendida ante esa orden, si ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie, eso era como una tortura en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- N-No creo que sea lo mejor, no me siento bien... solo causare problemas - aseguro y este solo la miro como si estuviera loca, se revolvio el cabello en un gesto de desesperación y ella solo quería salir corriendo - ¿Y qué se supone qué debo sentir? Haz lo que te dije, nos vamos en treinta minutos - dicho esto salio de su habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta, ella solo trato de respirar para caminar de prisa a la ducha, no quería que se enojara, ya había tenido suficiente con esa reprimenda y las palabras antes de que todo pasara para empeorar las cosas.

Limpio algunas lágrimas traisioneras y se apresuro con todo lo que tenía que hacer, no necesitaba que él le gritara de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Dio un enorme suspiro mientras miraba su reloj, por razones como esas era que hubiera preferido otra candida, es decir, si, la cobriza estaba haciendo bien su trabajo pero era su problema, su problema era que lo estaba haciendo menos a como era, estaba teniendo un poco más de tacto con ella de lo que generalmente tenía con alguien más y eso no estaba bien, el era un hombre de negocios mundiales no podía darse el lujo de ser blando con nadie, se acomodo la corbota por cuarta vez en la sala esperando a que ella saliera de su habitación completamente arreglada.<p>

Volvio a mirar su reloj, tenían que irse en dos minutos, escucho pasos de tacones y alzo la mirada, estaba allí, bajando poco a poco las escaleras con una mueca de dolor o al menos una leve mueca de dolor porque estaba por todos los medios tratando de que no se notara, el vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas, la tela del vestido le iba de maravilla siendo honestos, su cabello estaba atado en un peinado no tan sofisticado pero iba con ella, todo estaba bien por el momento sino fuera por el hecho de que ella de verdad parecía estar sufriendo al caminar.

- E-En serio d-debería quedarme, no creo que sea lo mejor ir con usted - hablo con seriedad mientras él solo la miraba con un poco de furia, tomo su mano y la condujo hasta el auto para subirse, no era que estuviera siendo malo sino que era necesario llevarla consigo porque era una cena importante de negocios, después de todo mañana no iba a ir a la universidad, era un tema serio que iba a hablar con ella pero un poco más tarde, el auto emprendio la marcha perdiendose en la noche mientras él tecleaba algunas cosas en su celular.

La observo removerse y dejo el aparato a un lado para mirarla a ella con una ceja encarnada logrando que de esa manera se quedara quieta - Solo tienes que comportarte, nos iremos antes de la cena, solo estaremos al principio de la velada mientras hablo con algunos empresarios y empresarias - la vio asentir un poco dudosa pero no dijo nada, lo mejor era no hablar mucho con ella puesto que además tenía que comportarse como debía porque ese era su trabajo quisiera o no.

* * *

><p>El auto se detuvo y la puerta fue abierta antes de darse cuenta, Sanada bajo para girarse y extenderle la mano con una sonrisa enorme, sonrió en respuesta puesto que el teatro estaba comenzando así que no podía quejarse, tomo su mano para bajar del vehículo viendo que muchas cámaras enfocaban de inmediato hacía los dos pero se mantuvo en calma, Sanada la tomo con más fuerza de la mano y ella solo sonrió pasando con paso calmado hasta llegar a unas escaleras, las subieron en calma hasta que una puerta de cristal se abrio y los recibio un hombre algo mayor que les sonreía.<p>

Ambos entraron y de inmediato sintio la diferencia entre clases, todo parecía de oro en definitiva, el pelinegro la hizo caminar hacía el salón principial donde observo a personas de lo mejor de Japón, los vestidos que usaban las mujeres parecían de oro también mientras charlaban en grupos, ella se sentía excluida, sentía que ese no era su lugar y de hecho no lo era - ¡Gen-chan! - alzo la mirada observando a la chica que había visitado al pelinegro en la mansión, ahora podía verla bien, era pelinegra de ojos verdes, muy bonita de hecho.

- Alexandra - saludo este con una enorme sonrisa que causo algo en ella, nunca sonreía cuando estaba a su lado y eso por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba y la hacía sentir menos - Mi padre quiere hablar de negocios contigo así que vamos - Sanada asintió mientras soltaba su mano viendo que la chica comenzaba con su camino, él solo la miro con semblante serio y eso le dolio - No te metas en problemas, no tardo, hablare con más personas así que solo quedate en la barra - dicho esto camino con la pelinegra que se colgo a su hombro.

Dio un leve suspiro para caminar a la dichosa barra sintiendose un poco mareada, el vientre le estaba doliendo de nuevo, se sostuvo de una silla sintiendo su vista nublada - ¿Se encuentra bien? - ladeo la cabeza observando a un hombre de cabello azulado con destellos verdes que la miraba entre preocupado y divertido - S-Si, gracias - aseguro sintiendo una presión en el vientre que la hizo sujetarse de lo primero que encontro que en ese momento fue el hombro del peliverde que solo le sonrió aunque sabía que le estaba encajando las uñas porque así lo sentía.

- No me lo parece, ¿y su pareja?, creo que lo mejor es llevarla a casa esta temblando - aseguro este y ella negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba problemas con Sanada más de los que en ese momento tenía - S-Solo es un mareo - arremetio tratando de sonreir pero fallando en el intento cuando una nueva punzada se hizo presente, este la tomo de la muñeca sin medir palabra para comenzar a caminar ante las miradas curiosas de los demás invitados, se detuvieron en un pasillo y entraron en el mismo hasta caminar a una puerta para abrir la misma.

Se encontro con que era el sanitario por lo que no dijo absolutamente cuando este entro en el de mujeres, un momento... ¡el de mujeres! - ¡N-No puede entrar aquí! - le grito tratando de que la soltara, pensaba decirle por su nombre pero no lo sabía, miles de escenarios se formaron ante su cabeza al verse muerta o peor, debía dejar de ver aquella series de televisión que nada bueno le traían - Tranquila, soy dueño del lugar - abrio los ojos asombrada al escuchar eso mientras este rebuscaba en lo que parecía ser un botiquín, al final saco una caja de pastillas que le entrego.

- ¿E-Eh? - no confiaba del todo en él así que solo negó con la cabeza mientras este soltaba un suspiro - Echizen Ryoma, pianista reconocido mundialmente, heredero de la Compañía Echizen, presidente de la compañía Hollister, dueño de esta propiedad y más en diferentes puntos del mundo, ahora sería tan gentil de decirme su nombre hermosa señorita - se sonrojo de sobremanera por como este la había llamado, si él supiera que solo era alguien que se ganaba la vida con diferentes tipos de empleos y que solo estaba atada a Sanada por un contrato seguro que la dejaba.

Este volteo para buscar algo y al final entregarle una botella de agua que coloco al lado de las pastillas - R-Riuzaky S-Sakuno... p-prometida de Sanada Genichirou - susurro en un tono bajo escuchando una suave risa de parte de este que negó levemente con la cabeza - Es malo su prometido si la deja sola cuando esta enferma, tome las pastillas y vaya a casa, se ve un poco pálida - este se recargo en el lavabo esperando a que se tomara las pastillas por lo que lo hizo, no era como si este se fuera a aprovechar o algo así, es decir, después de todo era algo así como un diplomático así que no había problema alguno.

Dejo las pastillas junto con la botella e hizo una reverencia al peliverde que encarno una ceja - Gracias, lamentablemente aún no puedo volver a casa, necesito esperar a mi prometido que esta ocupado atendiendo algunos negocios - señalo mientras hacía otra reverencia para dar media vuelta, camino hasta el salón de nueva cuenta y se quedo de piedra ante la imágen, Sanada estaba bailando junto con la chica pelinegra que estaba completamente pegada a su pecho, había más parejas en la pista de baile por lo que no debía sentir esa opresión en el pecho pero allí estaba, sintiendola.

Sintio que alguien la tomaba de la mano por lo que se sobresalto pero se calmo un poco cuando vio al peliverde que le sonría con calma mientras una sonrisa ladina se formaba en su rostro - Lo decidí... escribire una pieza de piano para usted pero por el momento quiero bailar - antes de darse cuenta este la arrastro a la pista con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, comenzo una balada y ella solo le siguio el paso olvidandose de todo por el momento, ya le daba lo mismo, no era su culpa que él la hubiera dejado sola después de todo así que con gusto se atendría a las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Sanada estaba absorto ante lo sucedido, la persona que más molestia le daba en su vida estaba bailando con Sakuno, parecían como enamorados entre las sonrisas que se daban, Alexandra solo estaba en su pecho mientras sonreía, quería dejarla e ir a separar a aquella pareja pero no eran nada, es decir, si, eran prometidos y todo eso pero había un contrato de por medio así que no debía sentir aquel sentimiento de celos, la pista termino y observo a la cobriza sonreirle con agradecimiento al peliverde que beso su mano en un gesto sútil mientras sonreía.<p>

- Lo siento Alexandra pero es hora de que mi prometida y yo nos vayamos - le sonrió a la pelinegra que solo bajo la mirada, no entendía esa actitud suya, es decir, según sabía ella estaba casada o algo así pero por andar viendo a Sakuno reir como una niña pequeña no vio que su ex novia lo sujetaba de la corbata para jalarlo hacía sus labios y darle un beso, un grito ahogado se dio en toda la concurrencia ante lo sucedido por lo que estaba seguro de que la cobriza lo estaba viendo en esos momentos además de que las cámaras estaban fotografiando el momento.

Cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto, cuanto había extrañado sus labios pero el beso llego a su final cuando esta se separo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y como queriendo morir, no era para menos si todo el mundo acaudalado los estaba viendo - ¡L-Lo siento Gen-chan! - esta salio corriendo de allí y él solo se quedo medio atontado hasta que vio a Sakuno alejarse de Ryoma y salir de allí con paso apresurado mientras llevaba sus manos hacía sus mejillas, ¿estaba actuando verdad?, si era así por lo que tan solo fue detrás de ella ante la mirada de todo el mundo.

- ¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno! - la siguio de prisa observando que ella subía las escaleras de prisa sin detenerse, hizo lo mismo hasta que ella abrio las puertas de cristal y la detuvo por la mano recibiendo un empujón como respuesta, la cobriza estaba llorando mientras tenía una mano en los labios, era una buena actora, de inmediato se vieron rodeados por algunas cámaras pero él no les prestaba atención, tan solo la jalo de la mano y Sakuno lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba, la sentía hipar porque todo estaba en completo silencio.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto Sakuno pero sabes que solo te amo a ti - aseguro para separarla de su cuerpo y limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos en un gesto gentil, se inclino hasta rozar sus labios y deposito un casto beso en los mismos con gentileza deteniendo los sollozos y el llanto de ella por completo, el beso sabía salado proucto de las lágrimas pero por alguna extraña razón le sabía bien a él.

* * *

><p>Se quedo completamente quieta ante el beso dado por Sanada, este se separo de ella y beso su frente para cargarla como una princesa, dio un leve grito pero este solo camino hasta la limusina que los esperaba con las puertas abiertas, entro con ella aún abrazada y la puerta se cerro, su corazón latía como loco después de aquel beso que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir del pecho pero es que todo era perfecto, le había dicho te amo - Buena actuación, ahora toma asiento mientras hago unas llamadas - y la magia se rompio con esas palabras.<p>

Con un movimiento delicado la dejo a su lado mientras extraía su celular y ella se quedaba como ida, ¿actuación?, ¿él creía que estaba actuando?, ¡era un completo tonto!, no estaba actuando en ningún momento, después de ver aquel beso entre él y esa chica pelinegra le había dolido por eso simplemente había salido corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos no era una actuación, ese hombre de verdad era un completo tonto y demás cosas que por el momento no se le ocurrían, no dijo nada, tan solo se mantuvo callada y mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Qué hacías con Ryoma? - pregunto este llamando su atención, ella solo se mordio un poco el labio, ni siquiera tenía tacto cuando le hablaba, lo único que quería hacer era matarlo en esos momentos por ser un animal, si, eso era, justo eso - H-Hablamos un poco, e-estaba pálida así que me llevo al sanitario y me dio algunas pastillas, después dijo que escribiría una pieza de piano para mí y terminamos bailando - contesto como si nada mientras miraba la ventana, se sobresalto cuando escucho que este golpeaba el vidrio con gesto de furia.

- ¿Cómo dejaste qué te diera algunas pastillas? Ese tipo es un casanova, ¡pudo aprovecharse de ti! - le espeto subiendo por completo el tono de voz importandole poco si su chofer lo escuchaba o no, Sakuno no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿en verdad le estaba diciendo tonta?, una venita palpito en su frente, era más que un animal el pelinegro quien no tenía ningun derecho de decirle algo como aquello, en verdad estaba cavando su propia tumba él solo porque cuando su paciencia se agotara todo iba a estallar.

- ¡¿Cómo tú con la pelinegra?! ¡Si casi se comían la boca! - arremetio, en parte era mentira pero ahi eso funcionaba, observo que el pelinegro la miraba sorprendido por aquellas palabras pero ya le daba lo mismo, observo que el auto se estacionaba ante la mansión y bajo importandole poco el dolor en el vientre simplemente entro de prisa - ¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme a así?! - sintio que este la detenía de la mano y ella forcejeo queriendo que la soltara pero al parecer no lo iba a hacer, lo noto de inmediato en sus ojos.

Este como último recurso la apreto contra la pared y su cuerpo mientras la trataba de calmar - ¡Calmate! - le grito en respuesta y ella solo negó con la cabeza - ¡Anda con la chica esa, sueltame ahora mismo y vete con ella! ¡N-No qui... - y antes de terminar la frase este la estaba besando, trato de resistirse pero este la sujeto de la nuca para que no escapara y solo le quedo rendirse... eso en verdad a los dos se les estaba escapando de las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Capítulo V

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo V  
><strong>

El beso se hizo más profundo, Sakuno trataba de buscar un poco de aire pero este no la dejaba, como último recurso mordio su labio para que se separara de ella, esperaba que se enojara pero fue todo lo contrario cuando este beso su cuello mandandole corrientes electricas por todo el cuerpo, se mordio el labio ante ese beso, eso se estaba saliendo de control por completo - Estorba - murmuro el pelinegro y ella no supo que era lo que estorbaba hasta que su vestido fue roto un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, eso nunca se lo habría esperado en definitiva.

Sanada la tomo de las caderas alzandola un poco por las msimas para tocar sus piernas sin descaro alguno, gimio ante el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel, este subio de nueva cuenta hacía su rostro para inclinarse con disposición a besar sus labios y ella realmente estaba esperando aquello pero el sonido del celular de Sanada rompio por completo la burbuja, este se separo con los ojos levemente sorprendidos para mirarla y después darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, se mordio ligeramente el labio ante su mirada penetrante que le causaba miedo.

- Sube a tu habitación ahora - señalo con la voz fría y ella solo acato la órden de prisa, tropezo levemente con el vestido pero siguio con su camino, subio de prisa las escaleras alejandose del pelinegro, Dios, en verdad cuanto había deseado que le diera ese beso, de solo imaginarse hasta donde hubieran llegado si el celular no los hubiera interrumpido le producía una ligera sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo le producía demasiada vergüenza, cerro la puerta de su habitación para caminar hasta la ducha, mañana tenía que entrar a la universidad temprano para entregar algunos trabajos, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

Se despojo poco a poco del vestido con suavidad para entrar en la ducha con calma sintiendo de inmediato el agua calientita, estaba feliz porque de alguna u otra manera se estaba empezando a crear algo de verdad entre ellos... algo más que un contrato y eso le gustaba mucho.

* * *

><p>Dejo a un lado la taza de café, eran exactamente las diez de la mañana y sabía que en cualquier momento ella iba a llegar a gritar por no haber sido despertada pero a partir de ese momento comenzaban sus órdenes y ella tenía que seguirlas muy en claro le gustara o no, se había dado golpes en la cabeza después de mandarla a su habitación, la situación se le había ido de las manos, tanto que casi terminaba en la cama, no podía darse ese lujo, era momento de colocar bien las barreras, sonidos de pasos lo hicieron alzar la vista, aquí venía la ecatombe.<p>

- ¡Llego tarde a la universidad! - grito mientras terminaba de acomodarse el cabello, noto que aún le dolía un poco el vientre, lo sabía por el suéter que estaba usando en ese momento - No... no irás a la universidad en un buen tiempo - aseguro tomando entre sus manos la taza de café ante la mirada confundida de la cobriza que no entendía absolutamente nada - ¿C-Cómo? - su voz sonaba como si le acabaran de decir que estaba a punto de morir, imaginaba que para ella la universidad era su vida pero ahora tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

- Tus profesores lo entendieron al igual que el rector, no irás a la universidad durante un año, una vez termine el contrato yo mismo me encargare de pagar tu matrícula y lo necesario - aseguro como si nada viendo que ella abría los ojos sorprendida por aquella declaración, deposito la taza de café de nueva cuenta en la mesa mientras veía como ella apretaba los puños - No tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso - le espeto molesta, le gustaba que se enojara porque sabía que se iba a poder defender de su tío pero él le había dicho que con él no usara ese tono de voz, al parecer no había entendido aquella orden porque no era un comentario.

- Tengo todo el derecho porque seras mi esposa mañana además de que firmaste un contrato en el que se estipulaba claramente que harías todo lo que yo pidiera y esto es algo que quiero que hagas, no pedí tu opinión porque se hara lo que yo quiera y punto, tienes veinte minutos para alistarte, irás a la empresa conmigo - señalo colocandose de pie viendo que ella solo daba media vuelta, cuando penso que subiría las escaleras la vio negar con la cabeza para mirarlo con la furia escrita en sus ojos que estaba un poco vidriosos.

- N-No, no pienso ir contigo hasta que desistas de la idea de que deje la universidad, ¡amor ir y no pienso dejar de hacerlo solo porque tú lo ordenas! - le grito molesta y él solo trato de calmarse porque eso iba a terminar peor de lo que ya estaba - Haz lo que te ordeno Sakuno, no me quieres conocer furioso, tienes veinte minutos desde ahora - dicho esto solo camino hacía su despacho escuchando el sollozo de ella pero no le dio importancia y solo cerro la puerta de su despacho, esa mujer lo estaba sacando de quicio y eso por alguna extraña razón... no le molestaba mucho.

* * *

><p>Limpio las lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaban de sus mejillas y se apresuro a cambiarse, tomo ropa del armario para darse prisa, la magia que había durante la noche por completo se había desvanecido y ella sinceramente ya estaba dudando de si podría seguir con el contrato, dio un leve suspiro tratando de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones para dejar de llorar, tomo el pantalón de mezclilla de color rosa además de la blusa strapless blanca que se ceñía un poco en el busto, no demasiado porque ya se imaginaba que le iba a decir Sanada.<p>

Tomo un suéter algo largo en tonalidades azules con blancas, sonrió un poco para darse ánimos ella misma, escucho la puerta y trato de sonreir - Adelante - esta se abrio y observo a una mucama que hizo una reverencia para sonreirle después - Es hora de su medicamento señorita - asintió tomando el vaso de agua y la pastilla que estaban sobre una charola, los tomo de inmediato devolviendo el vaso - Gracias - la mucama asintió para hacer una reverencia y marcharse, camino hasta el espejo para tratar de acomodar su cabello, una vez lista tomo su bolso con todas las cosas necesarias para salir de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con calma para observar a Sanada hablando por teléfono de espaldas a ella - ¡Pues deten las malditas imprentas si son necesarias con un carajo! Esa noticia no puede salir, no cuando mañana contraigo matrimonio con Sakuno, ¡haz algo ahora!, lo menos que necesito en estos momentos es que me llamen infiel a mí, ¡haz algo de prisa y asegurate de que Alexandra vaya a mi oficina! - después de gritar y cortar la llamada giro para verla, solo atino a desviar la mirada y este la tomo de la mano jalandola para que empezara a caminar de prisa.

La dejo pasar primero en la limusina y después entro él cerrando la puerta con un gesto cansado, sonrió al haber escuchado que lo llamaban infiel y es que se lo tenía bien merecido por haberla dejado sola durante la noche mientras estaba mal, el auto emprendio la marcha y él solo tomo su celular para comenzar a teclear algunas cosas en el mismo - Espero que no hagas escenas de celos ante Alexandra, es una persona importante en mi vida y no quiero problemas - le sentencio y ella solo asintió mirando por la ventana.

Un dolor punzante en su vientre la hizo descender su mano hacía este pero solo se quedo callada, no quería más problemas por el momento con Sanada, solo quería un poco de paz en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>El auto se estaciono delante del edificio y observo a los periodistas, eso iba a terminar de mal en peor, sabía que no podía rodear el edificio porque apostaba todo a que algunos se encontraban allá por lo que solo tomo la mano de Sakuno para escuchar el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, de inmediato identifico a su seguridad, al menos esperaba pasar todo de prisa, salio del vehículo y de inmediato las cámaras comenzaron a fotografiarlos a los dos - ¡Sanada-san! ¡Sanada-san! ¡¿Es verdad qué sus planes de boda serán cancelados porqué tiene otro romance con Alexandra-san?! - dio un leve suspiro pero no contesto.<p>

Apreto más la mano de la cobriza meintras su equipo de seguridad se daban prisa para tratar de abrir un camino cuando sintio que la mano de Sakuno dejaba la suya, se apresuro a girar y la vio en el suelo con una mano en la frente, al parecer una de las cámaras la había golpeado, se apresuro a ir donde ella para pasar una mano por sus piernas y la otra por su espalda - Encargate de ellos, los quiero lejos de mi edificio, asegurate de encontrar al que la golpeo, quiero su cabeza - le sentio fríamente al líder de su guardia que asintió para que ellos finalmente entraran al edificio.

Camino de prisa al elevador para entrar en este, una vez las puertas se cerraron bajo a Sakuno sin previo aviso, estaba molesto y ella era un poco la culpable de aquello, apreto el piso al que irían y simplemente guardo silencio, la vio quitar la mano de la frente para sostenerse de la pared del elevador, ladeo un poco la cabeza viendo que no tenía ninguna herida al menos - Durante la tarde la modista a cargo de tu vestido de novia vendra para enseñarte algunos vestidos preparados con antelación, asegurate de comportarte - le sentencio y ella solo asintió en silencio.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y antes de dar dos pasos alguien se lanzo a sus brazos - ¡Gen-chan, lo siento tanto! - era Alexandra, solo alcanzo a rodearla con los brazos mientras besaba su mejilla - Tranquila, no pasa nada - le sonrió con calma notando el rubor en sus mejillas, la tomo de la mano para caminar hasta su oficina cuando vio que Sakuno haría lo mismo por lo que la detuvo del antebrazo negando con la cabeza - Quedate aquí, hablare con ella, mi asistente te dara lo que necesites solo pidelo - ella volvio a asentir como si nada y simplemente camino hasta el sófa.

Algo se removio al ver que pasaba el dorso de la mano por sus mejillas lo que quería decir que estaba llorando pero seguro era otra cosa y no lo que estaba pensando, era lo mejor poner barreras, sin embargo, no entendía porque le afectaba aquello tanto.

* * *

><p>Se recosto en el sófa con calma, le dolía un poco la cabeza porque después de todo no había desayunado, miro su reloj, era mediodía y Sanada seguía con la chica pelinegra y de ojos verdes dentro de su despacho, sentía un nudo en la garganta pero ya le daba lo mismo siendo sinceros - Sakuno-san - se sento en el sófa mirando a la asistente de Sanada que le sonreía, noto que tenía algunos documentos - Debo llevar estos papeles por todo el edificio, tardare como mínimo dos horas, por favor disculpeme - negó con suavidad mientras le sonreía.<p>

- Estare bien, no te preocupes - la chica asintió con una reverencia para caminar directo al elevador y ella solo se quedo allí, la chica era amable puesto que le había preguntado si deseaba que le trajeran el desayuno pero la verdad era que no quería nada, el silencio se hizo presentes y escucho las risas dentro del despacho, escucho el sonido del elevador y giro el rostro rezando porque no fuera alguien que no conociera o el tío de Sanada pero para su sorpresa observo a Seiichi que estaba tecleando algo en su celular por lo que no la había visto.

Este alzo la vista para ver a la asistente pero no estaba - Esta ocupado con una chica llamada Alexandra desde hace unas horas - le comento antes de saludarlo, este se giro sorprendido pero sonrió cuando la vio, se apresuro a caminar donde ella, el ojilila le inspiraba mucha confianza a pesar de no haber cruzado muchas palabras con él - Encantado de verte de nuevo Sakuno - señalo este y ella sonrió mientras se acomodaba correctamente en el sófa - Igualmente me ha gustado verlo de nuevo... esta ocupado, no creo que lo atienda - comento y el ojilila solo se encogio de hombros.

- ¿Y su asistente? ¿Te han dado algo de desayunar? Pregunto esto último porque estas un poco pálida además de que te ves cansada o... estas en... mmmm, ¿esos días? - pregunto este y ella no logro evitar soltar una suave risa ante esas preguntas, era muy lindo con ella a pesar de saber lo del contrato - Su asistente esta haciendo un trabajo por todo el edificio, dijo que volvería en dos horas como mínimo, si... me preguntaron si deseaba el desayuno pero la verdad es que... estaba esperando... - solo miro hacía el despacho.

Sabía que eso no iba a suceder pero como mínimo no quería desayunar sola, aunque eso sonaba retorcido porque apostaba a que Sanada le diría que no - ¿No quieres desayunar sola? - pregunto este y asintió mordiendose un poco el labio, Yukimura sonrió mientras asentía - Da la casualidad de que no he desayunado, te invito algo, no te preocupes por Sanada, cuando esta con Alexandra se olvida de todo sin ánimos de ofender - negó con la cabeza colocandose de pie, nada malo iba suceder por ir con el ojilila porque después de todo era amigo de Sanada.

- Le mandare un mensaje a su asistente para que no se preocupe, ella le dira - este asintió y ella solo tomo su bolso para extraer su celular, este camino con ella hasta el elevador, mando el mensaje para entrar al elevador, de pronto se sentía muy cansada después de escuchar que se olvidaba de todo y eso la incluía a ella y dolía... dolía mucho.

* * *

><p>Llevo a sus labios la bebida que había pedido, Yukimura comía con calma mientras ambos intentaban no reirse de la anécdota que este le había contado porque después de todo estaban en un restaurant opulento, ella fallo en el intento al soltar una suave risa mientras este solo se mordía el labio - Bueno... mmm... cambiando de tema, ¿seguro qué te encuentras bien?, sigues un poco pálida - asintió con la cabeza, se sentía mejor después de tomar un poco de aire - Gracias... por todo Yukimura-san - agradecio con una sonrisa.<p>

Este negó con la cabeza mientras le devolvía la sonrisa - Dime Seiichi, odio los formalismos y no agradezcas, es la primera vez que me divierto tanto desayuno con algo o quiza es porque no desayuno con nadie, quien sabe - solto una suave risa ante ese comentario mientras sentía que su celular sonaba, lo tomo con suavidad del bolso y se sorprendio al ver una llamada de Sanada, no quería contestar porque sabía que la magia se iba a romper, el momento de paz que estaba teniendo se iba a acabar para ser sustituido por sus gritos y no deseaba eso.

Antes de contestar el celular le fue arrebatado por las manos de Seiichi que le sonrió con una sonrisa calmada, este contesto - Esta conmigo desayunando, le he visto pálida cuando entre a tu oficina así que decidí traerla a desayunar, se sobre la modista pero cambio el lugar de encuentro por los periodistas así que de aquí nos iremos, sigue con Alexandra y no llames, le duele un poco la cabeza, la llevare a casa o contigo cuando terminemos, manda un mensaje, nos vemos - dicho esto colgo y ella solo lo miraba absorta por como le había hablado a Sanada.

Parecía tenerle respeto pero al mismo tiempo un poco de furia - Tranquila, no lo tomara contigo sino conmigo pero estare bien, es mi amigo desde niños así que se lidiar con él, por lo pronto pide algo más, me ha parecido que no has comido suficiente y según mis fuentes ayer no se quedaron a la cena - se sonrojo ante los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y este solo sonrió con calma negando con la cabeza, le gustaba estar con Seiichi, se sentía calmada, llena de paz, sin ninguna preocupación, todo tan diferente a Sanada.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrio y miro a Sakuno riendo con Seiichi, lo bueno del asunto es que él odiaba que le desobedecieran al igual que realmente odiaba el tono de voz de su amigo cuando le daba órdenes - Sakuno - llamo con suavidad viendo que esta volteo hasta donde estaba abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, al parecer no se esperaba que estuviera allí y eso era justamente lo interesante del asunto, observo a Yukimura negar con la cabeza - Es mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda - le señalo este con un tono de burla y él solo encarno una ceja.<p>

- Por suerte donde se probara el vestido para mañana esta atrás de donde nos encontramos ahora Yukimura... Sakuno ve con la modista, date prisa en elegir uno porque iremos a la empresa de nuevo - la vio asentir dandose prisa, le molestaba causar esas reacciones de miedo en ella pero eran necesarias para colocar el muro entre ambos - Creí haberte dicho que le dolía la cabeza, que la traería aquí yo - miro a su amigo que en verdad se veía furioso, sabía que estaba intentando proteger a Sakuno de sus acciones pero eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba en el asunto.

- Es mi prometida Seiichi, no la tuya - ataco a su amigo que solo bufo negando con la cabeza - La idea del desayuno fue mía así que ni se te ocurra decirle nada que ella te estaba esperando para que desayunaran juntos pero espera... estabas ocupado con tu ex novia - siseo fríamente su amigo y él solo lo miro con molestia, este solo se encogio de hombros - Nos vemos mañana en tu boda Sanada - dicho esto dio media vuelta y salio del piso donde se encontraban, le molestaba demasiado la actitud de su amigo porque Sakuno le pertencía así lo estipulaba un contrato pero entonces... ¿porqué no quería a Seiichi al lado de ella?.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo VI  
><strong>

Sonrió al ver su vestido de novia, era hermoso, la decisión perfecta sin duda alguna - Sera llevado al lugar que Sanada-sama ha especificado para su boda con usted Sakuno-sama, allí la prepararemos para la boda del año - asintió con una enorme sonrisa que era un tanto fingida porque además del vestido no había hecho nada, ni siquiera había planeado la boda y era en esos momentos en los cuales sinceramente deseaba saber como sería la misma, solo sabía que sería al lado del pelinegro pero no más, se bajo del taburete con una sorisa tomando su bolso y haciendo una reverencia a la modista y a sus ayudantes.

- Gracias - estas hicieron igualmente una reverencia y camino hacía la puerta de salida, era hora de enfrentar el humor de Sanada así que lo mejor sería hacerlo rápido antes de que algo más saliera peor, abrio la puerta y lo observo sentado en el sófa tecleando algo en su celular con prisa, al verla simplemente se levanto y ella solo lo siguio en silencio, salieron de la tienda en la que se encontraban para comenzar a caminar con pasos calmados al elevador - Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras en mi oficina, no que te fueras con Seiichi a desayunar - le sentencio antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

Entro con calma sintiendo el nudo en la garganta que simplemente la hacía sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba, las puerta se cerraron y este solo solto un suspiro que reflejaba claramente cansancio - ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que dirá la prensa de tu salida con Yukimura? - cuestiono en un tono amargado además de furioso, ella se mordio ligeramente el labio, no deseaba pelar por lo que solo apreto el bolso en sus manos tratando de no gritarle - No entiendes que seras mi esposa mañana, MÍA, me perteneces Sakuno - grurño y ella sintio una punzada en su pecho.

No una punzada de esperanza sino de dolor por el tono en que le había dicho aquello - N-No soy un objeto - murmuro con los puños apretados en torno a la bolsa que portaba mientras sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría - Lo eres porque me perteneceras durante un año - las puertas del elevador se abrieron y algunas personas los miraron, sintio la mano del pelinegro tomar la suya, quizo resistirse pero sabía que no podía hacer aquello por lo que simplemente se dejo llevar por este que le sonreía con calma... de nuevo actuaba y eso dolía mucho.

- Vamos bebé - este la sujeto con fuerza y ella solo sonrió para seguirlo sin mediar palabra, salieron del centro comercial y este solto su mano abriendo la puerta de la limusina, una vez entro él hizo lo mismo para cerrar la puerta, el vehículo emprendio la marcha y este extrajo su celular de nueva cuenta para teclear algunas cosas en el mismo - Una vez lleguemos te quedaras en la vista de mi asistente, seguire hablando de unas cosas con Alexandra y después nos iremos a la mansión - miro por la ventana ante la mención del nombre de aquella importante persona en la vida de Sanada... le dolía.

- Quiero ir a casa, necesito descansar - le señalo mirandolo directamente, este negó con la cabeza y ella tomo el bolso, el auto se estaciono frente a un alto y aprovecho el momento para abrir la puerta ante la mirada asombrada de Sanada - Nos vemos en casa - le espeto mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba con dirección a la calle, antes de cruzar sintio un tirón en su brazo, ladeo la cabeza mirandolo, este se encontraba agitado, parecía querer matarla, quizo darse un tiro por comportarse como una pequeña niña pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Sube al auto ahora Sakuno, esto se discutira en mi oficina - trato de soltarse pero este apreto más el agarre en su brazo tirando de ella por lo que al final se vio de nueva cuenta en el auto, el sonido de la puerta hizo eco en sus oídos, eso estaba de mal en peor - Emprende la marcha hacía la empresa - le dicto a su chofer que simplemente continuo con su camino, ella solo se mordio ligeramente el labio, sintio un tirón en su muñeca que la hizo voltear lo suficiente como para sentir el impacto en su mejilla de la mano de Sanada.

Algunos destellos de recuerdos de su niñez llegaron a su mente como un golpe seco, este solo la miro furiosa, el golpe se escucho en todo el vehículo y sabía que el chofer lo había escuchado, eso la humillo aún más - Sera la única vez en la que te alze la mano eso te lo aseguro pero espero que te comportes como se debe porque serás mi esposa mañana - le gruño y ella solo asintió desviando la mirada hacía la ventana, se sentía humillada, sin embargo, se lo había buscado pero no era como si lo fuera hacer de nuevo, no después de aquel golpe.

Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y solo las dejo caer, ya le daba lo mismo en esos momentos si él la veía llorar porque nunca hacía nada, absolutamente nada y eso como siempre terminaba lastimandola mucho más.

* * *

><p>El auto se estaciono y la puerta fue abierta, tomo la mano de Sakuno indicandole que bajara del mismo, ella le sonrió en respuesta y fue cuando noto que sus ojos estaban levemente vidriosos pero simplemente le idnico el camino con calma, llegaron al elevador y las puertas del mismo se abrieron, entraron y solto de inmediato su mano, se mantuvieron en silencio, si le había dolido el pegarle, que ella no lo pensara era lo mejor, tomo su mano llamando su atención para ver su rostro, varios de sus dedos se colocaron en su mentón mirandola fijamente.<p>

Le sonrió un poco tratando de suavizar la situación en la que se encontraban y noto un sonrojo en sus mejillas que le encanto sobremanera - ¡Gen-chan! - y la burbuja se rompio cuando sintió el tirón en su mano de parte de Alexandra que le sonreía enormemente, le sonrió y se aparto de Sakuno que salio del elevador - Espera allí - le indico a esta y Sakuno simplemente asintió caminando hasta un sillón, abrio la puerta de su despacho dejando pasar primero a la dama para cerrar detrás de si, Alexandra estaba sentada en su escritorio con un rubor en sus mejillas... aún la amaba.

- Alexandra, baja de allí, mi prometida puede entrar en cualquier momento y no deseo alguna explicación - le señalo aunque era en parte mentira porque era más que obvio que Sakuno no haría una escena de celos pero del igual manera no deseaba pelear con ella, no después de la bofetada que le había dado, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza mientras lo tomaba de la corbata acercandolo a su pecho con una sonrisa llena de amor, ¡Dios!, no logro resistirse y simplemente se inclino para besarla con suavidad, la amaba, la amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

* * *

><p>Se levanto de su asiento después de que la asistente de Sanada se marchara porque tenía que entregar algunos documentos, le estaba doliendo la cabeza además de que su vientre dolía horrible, se levanto con calma del sófa caminando hacía el despacho, solo quería ir a casa cuanto antes, las piernas le temblaban un poco, toco la puerta pero nadie contestaba y sabía que si se marchaba este le iba a gritar después y no quería escuchar sus reclamos, no quería que le volviera a pegar como acababa de hacer hace no mucho.<p>

Dio un leve suspiro y abrio la puerta... Sanada estaba sobre la pelinegra devorandole el cuello mientras esta tenía enredada sus piernas en su cintura además de que él se encontraba sin camisa y ella igualmente, su falda estaba a medio muslo y una de las manos de Sanada estaba en uno de sus pechos, ambos la miraron con asombro, ella con miedo pero él... no sabía como la estaba mirando en esos momentos - S-Solo te avisaba que marchaba a casa, me duele mucho la cabeza y mi vientre punza... siento interrumpir - dicho esto dio media vuelta pero giro el cuerpo y medio sonrió.

- T-Toque pero no a-abrías... lo siento - salio de allí cerrando la puerta para tomar su bolso y tomo aire, tenía que calmarse, por todos los medios tenía que dejar de temblar, camino hasta el elevador apretando los botones con desesperación pero este parecía no responder, uno de los dos que había se abrio y observo a Yukimura que estaba dispuesto a ir a su despacho por lo que sin dudarlo camino hasta este y se lanzo a sus brazos sorprendiendolo, las lágrimas cayeron sin poder detenerlas, este solo la abrazo con fuerza.

- P-P-Por favor llevame a casa, por favor - le suplico y este de inmediato asintió para tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla al elevador, las puertas se cerraron y se derrumbo en el piso llorando con más fuerza - E-E-Ella... él... - sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta, Yukimura la levanto con cuidado no sin antes despojarse de su saco para pasarlo por sobre su cabeza para que nadie la viera, la puerta del elevador se abrio y este de inmediato la pego a su pecho para salir de allí, las lágrimas seguían deslizandose de sus ojos pero no podía detenerlas.

Sintio un tirón y de pronto una superficie alcochonada, el saco fue quitado de su cabeza y reconocio de inmediato un auto, los asientos eran como los de la limusina de Sanada - A la mansión de Genichirou - ordeno mientras la tomaba de ambas manos para que lo mirara, con su pulgar limpio los restos de las lágrimas y le sonrió pero ella solo quería seguir llorando - ¿Te gusta? - pregunto con seriedad y aunque quería mentirle sabía de verdad que no podría hacerlo así que simplemente bajo la mirada mordiendose un poco el labio, tratando de calmarse.

- Sanada solo cree en el contrato Sakuno... Alexandra es a la única mujer que ha amado, lo siento pero no creo que quiera amarte - sabía que esa era la verdad porque ella lo sentía así pero no quería rendirse sin antes haber luchado, sin embargo, era una lucha en la cual estaba perdida por completo - Lo mejor es que coloques una barrera, no deseo verte mal - negó con la cabeza mirando el semblante sorprendido del ojilila que solo le sonrió para besar su frente abrazandola con suavidad, en sus brazos se sentía cómoda y llena de seguridad sin duda alguna, tan diferente a como se sentía con el pelinegro.

- Estare para ti siempre - asintió ante las palabras de este que solo acaricio su espalda, mañana iba a contraer matrimonio con el empresario más famoso en Asia y solo duraría un año por el contrato que habían firmado así que solo durante ese año sería feliz, por primera vez podía decir con certeza que estaría feliz a su lado porque lo amaba... estaba completamente enamorada de Sanada y no pensaba negarlo para anda.

* * *

><p>Miro a la cobriza que estaba recostada en su cama, eran exactamente las seis de la tarde, su trabajo había sido terminado después de su casi encuentro sexual con Alexandra puesto que no había podido concluirlo después de que Sakuno se marchara - ¿Estas despierta? - era una pregunta tonta puesto que si estaba dormida era más que obvio que no iba a contestar así que solo quería golpearse por preguntar algo como aquello, la vio removerse lo que era una clara señal de que estaba despierta.<p>

Sakuno tomo asiento en la cama y noto que su rostro se veía cansado, parecía decaída pero recordaba que le había dicho que le dolía el vientre además de la cabeza así que se lo amerito a eso - Si, estoy despierta - contesto ella mientras se deslizaba por la cama para colocarse sus pantuflas, era la primera vez que se sentía incomodo ante la prescencia de alguien más y no debía ser así - Lamento lo de la oficina, es solo que... - ella no lo dejo terminar al alzar la mano abierta para que guardara silencio y así lo hizo.

- No necesito explicaciones, no somos nada después de todo así que da lo mismo... ahora si me disculpas, acabo de tomar la medicina y necesito cenar algo porque de lo contrario algo sucedera mañana en la boda y no creo que quieras aquello - la vio anvanzar con paso decidido hacía la puerta de la habitación para abrir la misma y salir de allí, él solo se quedo allí en estado se shock, ¡ella no le iba a hablar así en lo absoluto!, camino de prisa hacía afuera para verla en las escaleras, la tomo de la mano arrastrandola aunque ella intentaba soltarse pero no se lo iba a permitir.

- ¡S-Sueltame! - le grito mientras él negaba con la cabeza, la condujo hasta la cama y sin ninguna consideración la avento para colocarse encima de ella apresando sus muñecas - ¡N-No me toques, dejame ir! - le pidio a gritos y él tomo aire tratando de calmarse, no quería perder el control de nuevo, en lo absoluto, ya tenía que controlar sus emociones - No te voy a dejar ir... estas justo donde quiero - no hablaba del segundo sentido que esas palabras pudieran tomar sino que simplemente quería que se quedara quieta para hablar sobre unas cosas.

Noto que ella se estremecía ante esas palabras, seguro estaba pensando lo que no debía pero se quedo asombrado cuando la vio derramar lágrimas mientras intentaba golpearlo - ¡No, no me vas a volver a tocar imbécil! ¡Antes muerta que dejar que me vuelvas a tocar... era una niña maldito infeliz, solo una niña! ¡Aléjate de mí, no me vas a volver a tocar, no me vas a volver a obligar a nada! ¡Muerete, muerete! - noto que ella en verdad quería que se quitara y aflojo el agarre en sus manos sintiendo que ella intentaba golpearlo.

La vio llorar con más fuerza y solo la jalo para abrazarla con fuerza mientras ella lloraba desgarradoramente, al parecer sus palabras le habían afectado, él nunca había querido verla de esa manera, hablaba en serio, no sabía de aquel episodio en su vida pero era cuando se preguntaba, ¿quién había sido el maldito infeliz qué le había causado aquel trauma? y más aún ¿qué tanto le había obligado a hacer?, Sakuno se aferro a su camisa ahogandose con las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas... algo dolía al verla de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Se removio ligeramente en la cama notando el sabor salado en sus labios y un nudo en la garganta, noto un peso en la cama por lo que se levanto de inmediato - Tranquila - observo a Sanada que le sonreía con tranquilidad, fue entonces cuando los recuerdos recientes la golpearon horriblemente y se llevo las manos a la boca, eso no podía estar pasandole, se levanto tropezando con las sábanas de satín negras pero se levanto de prisa caminando hacía la puerta, debía irse cuanto antes de allí, debía marcharse y nunca más volver, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.<p>

Sintio unas manos en su cintura pero trato de resistirse, sin embargo, este no se lo permitio - Calmate... dime todo, ahora - negó con la cabeza y él asintió para darle la vuelta y tomarla del rostro - Dímelo ahora - este la sujeto de la cintura para encaminarse con ella hacía la cama donde la deposito con suavidad, la abrazo por la espalda y se relajo al instante, su calor siempre le daba paz, era solo que no deseaba que estuviera enterado de recuerdos de su pasado, recuerdos que le habían causado un trauma enorme durante su vida y que no la dejaban tranquila bajo ningún concepto.

- T-Tenía ocho años, el hermano de mi mamá se hospedaba en la casa, era bueno conmigo, solo que me incomodaba cuando se me quedaba mirando como si quisiera algo... una noche mis padres no llegaron a casa porque caía una tormenta, él entro a mi habitación y comenzo a tocarme, trate de resistirme pero él me abofeteo causando que mi labio se rompiera un poco, toco todo mi cuerpo sin descaro alguno pero no llego a... eso... fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que lo hizo siempre amenazandome con que le haría daño a mis padres - tomo aire tratando de controlar sus latidos aunque no podía.

- M-Me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería pero bueno, como te dije antes, nunca... nunca... l-lo siento tanto... l-lo s-siento t-tanto - se disculpo sintiendo las lárimas bajando por sus mejillas de nueva cuenta, este la apreto más pero ella solo negó con la cabeza intentando levantarse de la cama no consiguiendolo puesto que este la tomo de las manos con suavidad para abrazarla contra su pecho y ella nuevamente se solto a llorar como una niña pequeña ¡Dios!, cuanto no había llorado siendo una y ahora siendo una mujer volvía a hacer lo mismo, era solo que... aquel episodio nunca se iba a ir del todo.

* * *

><p>Le dolio verla llorar de esa manera, la admiro dormida, sus ojos estaban hinchados, eso le daba lo mismo puesto que el maquillaje haría algo bueno el día de mañana, sus mejillas tenían rastros secos por las lágrimas, acaricio sus labios notando la pequeña cicatriz en el labio inferior, iba a encontrar al tipo que le había hecho daño y se iba a encargar de matarlo con sus propias manos porque nadie le iba a hacer daño a Sakuno... absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera él.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo VII  
><strong>

- ¡Te ves divina! - señalo en un grito la modista que la observaba con una hermosa sonrisa además de que la maquillista sonreía feliz por su obra y ella solo quería salir corriendo porque se sentía demasiado incomoda con todo aquello, no entendía como es que de ser la normal Sakuno pasaba a ser la esposa del empresario más famoso e importante de toda Japón, dio un leve suspiro mientras caminaba hacía el espejo, el vestido era simplemente perfecto, de las mejores telas que cualquier mujer desearía pero destacaban la sada y el satín, sin duda alguna demasiado fino para su gusto.

De hecho no lo había elegido por aquello sino porque le gustaba el diseño, era un vestido strapless, en la parte superior se unían algunos bordados en hilo dorado que terminaba en una flor en su costado derecho dandole un aspecto tierno pero al mismo tiempo sofisticado, la parte inferior estaba abierta dejando ver algunos acabados con hilo azul zafiro que terminaba uniendose con el dorado creando una perfecta escena de una flor preciosa, la misma parte estaba agrandada debido al volumen de las telas, sin duda alguno hermoso.

Su cabello estaba peinado en un moño alzado que se unía con una tiara hecha de hebras doradas en hilo al igual que plateadas, el maquillaje era suave pero agresivo según su maquillista quien en esos momentos la miraba como su mejor obra de arte, le sonrió a la misma que alzo la mano en señal de aprobación, ella jamás se había imaginado de aquella manera pero allí estaba, hermosa o al menos eso quería creer, sus ojos no se veían hinchados después de haber llorado tanto en los brazos de su futuro esposo quien en esos momentos se encontraba en otra habitación de la iglesia.

Ella no tenía a nadie a su lado, Sanada le había dicho que su dama de honor era alguien conocida y ella sinceramente esperaba que no fuera Alexandra porque lo menos que necesitaba era ver como en vez de mirarla a ella el día de su boda miraba a la pelinegra, no debía sentir celos pero le era inevitable después de que esta lo besara, después de encontrarlos en su oficina en una posición por demás comprometedora, no deseaba por nada del mundo sentirse como se sentía, no deseaba sentirse como una tonta porque sabía que él nunca la iba a amar, Seiichi se lo había dicho después de todo.

- Es hora - asintió ante las palabras de la modista quien la tomo de la mano con suavidad mientras le sonreía tratando de transmitirle un poco de calma que en esos momentos por nada del mundo sentía y menos iba a sentir al estar en frente de personas de alta sociedad cuando ella no lo era, solo deseaba que todo aquello terminara sin ningún accidente por que a pesar de ser una boda falsa en verdad no deseaba para nada que esta fuera un fracaso... esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p>La marcha nupcial dio inicio, algunos periodistas estaban más allá grabando todo el evento, después de discutirlo con su asistente habían llegado a que lo mejor era dejarlos entrar a la ceremonia puesto que de esa manera no podrían decir que todo era una farsa que si lo era pero ellos no debían enterarse, los invitados se colocaron de pie y él miro a Seiichi que estaba con esa sonrisa tan suya, odiaba que en ese momento este estuviera tan calmado mientras él solo quería salir corriendo para no volver pero no podía hacer aquello así que lo mejor era matenerse calmado.<p>

La vio aparecer y se quedo en blanco, estaba simplemente hermosa, parecía sacada de un cuento o de otro planeta, no entendía porque se escondía en aquella ropa que usaba cuando la conocio si su belleza podía abrirle las puertas a cualquier mundo, notaba que su figura era hermosa, sus pechos resaltaban por el escote del vestido, sus caderas anchas, no estaba demasiado alta pero tampoco pequeña, la estatura perfecta para alguien como él si a eso iban, la modista se había ofecido a ser quien la entregara y le estaría eternamente agradecido por aquello porque ella no tenía familia y su abuela no podía ni siquiera salir del asilo así que así estaba bien todo.

Miro a Alexandra que estaba al lado de su mejor amigo, ella se había ofrecido a ser la dama de honor así que todo estaba perfecto, Sakuno se sujeto de su antebrazo con una leve sonrisa y él la ayudo a incarse ante el padre para que la ceremonia diera inicio, miro a los invitados que tomaban asiento empezando con el inicio de todo, ladeo un poco la vista viendo que ella se mordía un poco el labio, entendía que estuviera nerviosa pero le había pedido que se comportara y así esperaba que lo hiciera.

* * *

><p>Se tenso cuando el lazo de unión fue colocado sobre ambos, ahora venía el momento decisivo de la boda, el momento de las alianzas y el momento de sus votos, se sentía demasiado nerviosa y sabía que cualquier mujer lo estaría de hecho porque Sanada se veía demasiado elegante en esos momentos por no decir demasiado atractivo, el traje negro le quedaba de maravilla además de que su cabello pulcramente peinado le daba unos aires dignos de la realeza - Prometo serte fiel, amarte, respetar hasta que la muerte nos separe. Juro con mi vida que nunca te hare llorar, que te dare todo el amor que este en mí, que nunca te faltara nada en cuanto a material y mis sentimientos se desbordaran solamente hacía ti. Juro con mi vida que nunca te hare llorar y que siempre serás feliz a mi lado - Sanada tomo con cuidado su mano colocando el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y ella solo se mordio un poco el labio ante aquello.<p>

Tomo aire, después de los votos vendría la pregunta definitiva del padre - P-Prometo amarte, serte fiel hasta la muerte, respetarte cada día de mi vida. Juro que sere la esposa que amarás cada día más, que nunca te faltara nada a mi lado, que serás feliz siempre a mi lado, prometo que a mi lado te sentirás libre y que nunca hare nada que pueda lastimarte. Prometo que siempre volverás a un hogar lleno de cálidez, amor y tranquilidad, desde este momento me comprometo a hacerte más feliz que a mi vida y amarte cada día más hasta que la vida nos separe - termino de recitar sus votos y Sanada solo desvío un poco la mirada, lo suficiente como para ver a la pelinegra... a la única mujer que amaba.

Trato de que su sonrisa no se desvaneciera por lo que solo se concento en colocar el anillo y en girarse hacía el padre que los miraba con una sonrisa enorme - Sanada Genichirou, ¿acepta por esposa a Riuzaky Sakuno?, para respetarla, amarla y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe - pregunto el padre y ella solo miro al pelinegro que asintió con la cabeza - Acepto - claro que aceptaba... hasta que el año terminara o mejor dicho hasta que su contrato terminara y pensar en eso la estaba matando por mucho que no quisiera darse cuenta.

* * *

><p>Los pétalos de rosas blancas y rosas fueron lanzados por los invitados mientras él veía a Alexandra más allá con una mueca disgustada, si hubiera llegado antes seguro que le hubiera pedido a ella que fuera su esposa aunque estaba la desventaja de que ella tenía esposo, o al menos eso sabía, miro a Sakuno que estaba con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios mientras los periodistas tomban fotografías del momento, miro la limusina blanca decorada y la condujo a la misma ayudandola a subir con cuidado de no pisar el vestido, él subio y la puerta fue cerrada.<p>

El auto emprendio la marcha y él solto el brazo de Sakuno que solo desvio la mirada hacía la ventana, dio un leve suspiro, estaba cansado y aún tenía que soportar la recepción donde estaría la misma gente, tomo su celular que estaba sonando y una sonrisa surco sus labios, su ex novia, su único amor le estaba llamando, contesto con una leve sonrisa - Alexandra, ¿sucede algo? - pregunto preocupado notando que ella solo reía un poco - Nada, solo quería decirte que estoy ansiosa por verte en la recepción, nos vemos después Gen-chan - aseguro ella colgando y él solo solto una suave risa.

Ella era la única mujer que había amado, por la cual había cometido locuras, miro a la cobriza que estaba con sus manos en el regazo mientras seguía con la vista perdida en las calles, quiza estaba siendo un poco cruel pero era lo mejor, Sakuno tenía que entender que entre ellos dos jamás iba a ver nada y esa era la mejor opción le gustara o no.

* * *

><p>La silla fue movida para que puiera tomar asiento, Sanada estaba hablando más allá con la pelinegra que solo le sonreía encantadoramente, el estómago se le revolvía con solo esa imágen, Seiichi estaba a su lado sonriendole con naturalidad aunque fue llamado por lo que la dejo sola no sin antes decirle que volvería rápido, no le gustaba ver a su esposo con su ex novia pero no podía quejarse - ¿Así que la lavaplatos se convirtio en cisne? - alzo la mirada observando al tío de Sanada que la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, se mordio un poco el labio, si le contestaba llamaría la atención por lo que solo le sonrió un poco observando la irritación en el rostro del señor que solo la miraba con un odio palpable.<p>

- Mira a mi sobrino, no esta contigo en este momento... estás sola niña - y antes de procesar algo más este tomo su copa de vino arrojandosela al rostro y al vestido mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, los gritos de los invitados se escucharon en todo el recinto al ver aquello - Tienes tres para largarte, ¡ahora! - esperaba que fuera Sanada pero era el ojilila quien junto con algunos de seguridad se llevaron al tío de su ahora esposo que en esos momentos estaba quien sabe donde, los periodistas tomaron fotos y ella solo quería morirse en ese preciso momento.

La modista se apresuro a limpiarle el rostro y ella trago duro para no llorar - ¿Qué sucedio? - y ahí estaba él al lado de su ex novia, respiro con calma, no tenía que llorar, no podía llorar - Tu tío le arrojo el vino, ¿dónde estabas? - la pregunta del millón la hizo el ojilila, ella solo tomo la servilleta y se alejo de ellos, necesitaba alejarse unos momentos, solo un poco - Sakuno - aunque no grito su voz fue clara porque todos los invitados estaban viendo la escena, ella solo siguio con su camino sin detenerse, entro a la casa que había sido preparada para algunas cosas, subio las escaleras hacía cualquier habitación.

Azoto la puerta tomando aire, necesitaba calmarse, no podía llorar, no debía, se lo repitio como un mantra hasta que las primeras lágrimas salieron sin poder detenerlas, la puerta se abrio y miro a la modista, ella solo lo necesitaba a él en esos momentos - Tranquila mi niña, ahora mismo arreglaremos esto - asintió ante aquellas palabras viendo que la maquillista entraba también con una sonrisa consoladora, era su boda y no parecía en lo absoluto, había sido humillada por el tío de Sanada, prácticamente por su familia y este ni siquiera estaba para defenderla... nada estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Los invitados volvían a sus cosas y él solo miraba la puerta por donde ella había entrado, se había enterado por Seiichi lo que había sucedido, la cálida mano de Alexandra llamo su atención por lo que ladeo la cabeza viendo que ella le sonreía con una enorme sonrisa por lo que se la devolvio, algunos invitados estaban disfrutando del banquete mientras otros bailaban en la pista de baile por lo que sin dudarlo tomo la mano de la pelinegra que encantada lo siguio, por un momento quería olvidarse que había contraído matrimonio con alguien que no era ella.<p>

La música resonó en sus oídos y se alejo de todo el mundo, tomo la cintura de Alexandra dejandose llevar por todo, no pensó en nada más que en ellos dos como en los viejos tiempos, podía sentir la mirada de muerte de su amigo pero le daba lo mismo, las finas manos de su ex novia se enredaron en su cuello y él disfruto de la cálida sensación, el climáx de la canción llegó y él solo atino a tomar el mentón de la pelinegra para inclinarse y rozar sus labios... gritos ahogados y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

La prensa lo iba a aniquilar, el día de su boda y él besaba a alguien más, tenía que arreglarlo pronto pero antes de darse cuenta Alexandra fue apartada de su lado por alguien, abrio los ojos y miro a Sakuno furiosa, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, ¿porqué algo le decía qué eso no era actuación?, empujo aquella pregunta mientras veía como la cobriza abofeteaba a la pelinegra que quedo estupefacta porque no se esperaba aquello y mucho menos él, la prensa empezo a tomar más fotos y él solo quería salir de allí porque sabía que los periodistas no se iban a quedar callados sobre aquello.

- ¡Fuera de mi boda ahora! - le grito a su ex novia que solo lo miro con los ojos llorosos y salio de allí corriendo, reprimio el impulso de ir tras ella para recibir la bofetada de su ahora esposa que respiraba agitadamente, entre todo el alboroto logro escuchar a los periodistas "Al parecer no es una farsa... ella esta dolida", "No, no puede ser una farsa, ¡mira como esta la esposa!", un punto a su favor - ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves Sanada Genichirou?! ¡E-Eres un maldito, es el día de nuestra boda! ¡T-Te... - y no la dejo terminar al tomarla de ambas manos porque lo estaba golpeando con las mismas en el pecho.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral en todo el recinto - Sakuno, Sakuno, cálmate - le pidio pero la cobriza solo forcejeo el agarre mientras de sus ojos resbalaban algunas lágrimas, inesperadamente le dolio verla de esa manera, no quería verla llorar para nada, no lo deseaba en lo absoluto - ¡S-Suéltame! - le pidio ella cuando la tomo de las manos de nueva cuenta, Sakuno dio media vuelta alejandose de allí temblando y él solo corrio donde ella para tomarla de la cintura y darle la vuelta mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¡Entiende que solo te amo a ti... fue un maldito desliz y prometo que nunca sucedera de nuevo! ¡Te amo solo a ti! - le grito viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos y antes de que le dijera algo la beso, la beso olvidandose que había más personas, se olvido que solo era un contrato, se olvido que aún amaba a Alexandra y se concentro en lo dulce de sus labios, en la miel de estos, en lo salado, se olvido de todo y la beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la tomo de la nuca mientras su otra mano viajaba a su cintura y adentro su lengua olvidandose que todo mundo los estaba viendo.

Escucho un suave gemido de parte de ella y este mando escalofríos a cada parte de su cuerpo por lo que de inmediato se separo para apegarla a su pecho acariciando su espalda con suavidad, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y él sonrió internamente, después de todo lo sucedido todo estaba en su lugar porque los periodistas sonreían ante la escena... al parecer Sakuno si sabía hacer su trabajo porque solo era aquello, no había sentimientos de por medio, ¿verdad?.

* * *

><p>El cuchillo paso por el pastel cortando la primera rebanada mientras la gente aplaudía por su boda, las manos de Sanada estaban en torno a su cintura y ella solo se sentía calmada con aquello, sintio el aroma de su colonia colarse por sus fosas nasales y respiro más tranquila, después de todo el alboroto la gente le sonreía con felicidad y con una mezcla de sentimientos por todo lo sucedido, las damas de sociedad la miraban como si fuera una gran mujer y ella solo les devolvía la sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento porque no era la única gran mujer y lo que había hecho no lo ameritaba en lo absoluto.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío? - pregunto él llamando su atención y ella negó con la cabeza, este la abrazo por la cintura pero fue llamado por algunas personas por lo que beso sus cabellos y se retiro con una sonrisa - Me equivoque al pensar que era una farsa - giro el cuerpo mirando al pianista Echizen Ryoma que le sonreía con una copa en la mano, se veía tan calmado pero esa sonrisa solo lograba colocarla nerviosa, le sonrió un poco mientras este se acercaba, se miraba increíblemente guapo con el traje negro pero lo mejor era dejar de pensar aquello sino quería problemas o mejor dicho más problemas en su boda.

- ¿P-Por qué pensaste que era una farsa? - pregunto y este solo se encogio de hombros pegandose un poco más a su cuerpo por lo que retrocedio hasta chocar con alguien, se asusto pero se calmo cuando sintio las manos de su esposo alrededor de su cintura en un gesto posesivo - ¿Algún asunto qué atender con mi eposa Echizen? - pregunto con un poco de furia el pelinegro y el peliverde solo sonrió levemente, esa sonrisa que parecía llena de burla - Sucede que quiero cortejarla, no todos los matrimonios duran para siempre, ¿sabes? - pregunto y ella se medio atragando ante aquello.

Debía ser una broma que dijera algo como eso, noto el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su esposo que solo solto una ligera risa - Lo siento... Sakuno será la madre de mis hijos así que buscate a alguien más Ryoma - escucho los gritos de los periodistas mientras algunos comensales los veían con enorme sonrisas y ella solo quería desaparecer... estaba bromeando ¿no?.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo VIII  
><strong>

- ¿La madre de tus hijos? - pregunto Ryoma con una leve sonrisa, eso debía ser una broma de muy buen gusto al menos para el peliverde porque al menos para él era la realidad o al menos la que estaba mostrando frente a las cámaras, noto que Sakuno solo desviaba la mirada, al parecer estaba un poco incómoda con lo que acababa de decir pero era la verdad por muy loco que pareciera, estaba seguro aunque era más que obvio que no lo iba a demostrar en lo absoluto en esos momentos, acomodo su mentón en el hueco de su cuello disfrutando de su cálidez y de su aroma.

- Da lo mismo, cuando me fijo en alguien no me doy por vencido tan rápido - sentencio este alzando su copa para dar media vuelta y comenzar con su camino seguramente hacía su mesa mientras él se separaba del cuerpo de Sakuno con suavidad para tomarla de la mano obligandola a que lo mirara de frente, ella solo bajo la mirada por lo que de inmediato la tomo del mentón sonriendole un poco - Solo bailaremos un poco y después nos iremos a la luna de miel - asintió un poco cohibida seguramente por lo de la luna de miel pero era más que seguro que no iba a pasar nada así que no tenía porque preocuparse de aquello, en lo absoluto.

- B-Bien - contesto mientras él la tomaba de la mano con suavidad para comenzar a caminar hacía la pista, era necesario que bailaran un poco para los periodistas después de todo el escándalo que había salido de maravilla gracias al cielo, las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ambos, lo incomodaron un poco porque aunque fuera fingida, era su boda después de todo, las luces cayeron sobre los dos dandoles un aspecto místico, el silencio se hizo por completo, la música comenzo a sonar llenando por completo el ambiente en el que se encontraban.

La tomo con suavidad de la cintura mientras las manos de la cobriza viajaban hacía su cuello acercandolo con suavidad, la pego por completo a su cuerpo y cerro los ojos mientras los movimientos iniciaban, era una música de piano que viajaba entre las notas dandole un aire de sensualidad combinado con ternura, justo como ella, Sakuno aspiro un poco de su colonia, se dio cuenta por el leve suspiro que escapo de sus labios, sonrió un poco para comenzar a moverse con más ritmo, se olvido por completo de todo lo que los rodeaba y solo se concentro en ella.

Se olvido de las cosas importantes, la música llego a su punto y él solo atino a tomarla de la mano con un poco más de fuerza mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacía su mentón, miro sus ojos caoba que destilaban ternura y se inclino para besarla con suavidad, degusto el manjar que más le encantaba porque sus labios tenía un sabor único, sabían a fresa con cerezas por muy tonto que sonara pero así los sentían él, se separo de ella y beso su frente mientras los aplausos esperaban, no sabía que era una buena bailarina pero le gustaba saber que solo iba a bailar con él... aunque fuera solo por un año.

* * *

><p>- No creo que se detenga, llame al aeropuerto, el jet no podra despegar hasta mañana en la mañana así que nos hospedaremos en un hotel esta noche donde nadie nos molestara puesto que lo he comprado por un día - abrio los ojos al escuchar aquello, estaba bien que pudiera darse esos lujos pero le parecían demasiado extravagantes, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a todo lo que este poseía aunque bueno, después de todo solo iba a ser un año, un leve dolor paso por su corazón, era lo mejor no pensar en esas cosas por lo que solo asintió sonriendo.<p>

- Vamos - la tomo de la mano para descender las escaleras donde la gente los esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, más fotos que la incomodaban aunque trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, se detuvieron frente a la limusina y las personas solo se despidieron con enormes sonrisas que ella se esforzo en devolver, la puerta fue abierta y ella entro con cuidado, Sanada entro después de saludar para que el auto emprendiera la marcha, miro su mano que estaba en medio del asiento y sintio unos impulsos de tomarla pero desvío la mirada, debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

- Ordene que instalaran un sófa en la habitación, allí dormire yo a no ser que al final duerma en cualquier otra habitación, dependera de la situación - sentencio este y fue entonces cuando la burbuja se rompio por completo, debía imaginarse que así era como iban a acabar, ni siquiera debía de haberse esforzando en creer lo contrario, la lluvia choco contra el ventanal y ella solo cerro un momento los ojos tomando un poco de aire - Lamento lo de Alexandra... le debes una disculpa - giro la cabeza para mirarlo como si estuviera loco, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, ¡ella lo había besado el día de su boda!.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? - uso todo el valor que poseía para preguntar algo como aquello, no le debía nada, no podía estar pidiendole aquello cuando había pasado lo que había pasado - Ella es importante para mí, no pensaba quedarme en cuanto la abofeteaste pero me tuve que quedar para arreglar el error que cometí, sin embargo, no tolerare que le vuelvas a alzar la mano de nueva cuenta así que quieras o no le pedirás una disculpa en cuanto lleguemos al hotel, la cite allí - setencio este y ella lo miro como si fuera el hombre más tonto del universo, estaba comenzando a creer que si lo era y con creces.

- No pienso pedirle disculpas - sentencio ladeando la cabeza de vuelta hacía la ventana cuando sintio un tirón en su brazo que la hizo volver la vista en contra de su voluntad - Lo harás y punto, no quieres verme enojado, por Alexandra soy capaz de cualquier cosa - y esas simples palabras terminaron de romper lo que había pasado en su boda, asintió con el nudo en la garganta para seguir mirando por la ventana, la lluvia empezo a caer más fuerte... la lluvia la comprendía al menos.

* * *

><p>La limusina se estaciono y bajo, no había periodistas gracias al cielo, solo gente de confianza por lo que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera - ¡Gen-chan! - alzo la mirada observando a la pelinegra que estaba dentro del hotel por lo que se apresuro a correr donde ella, le importo poco Sakuno porque a penas cruzo el umbral cargo en sus brazos a su amor de infancia que le sonrió enormemente, escucho el sonido de las zapatillas por lo que giro con la ojiverde en brazos viendo como Sakuno tenía una mano en el brazo, al parecer tenía frío.<p>

Coloco a la ojiverde en el suelo para tomarla de la cintura con suavidad - Sakuno tiene que pedirte disculpas - miro a la cobriza que lo miro con los ojos llenos de algo que no identifico - Lo siento señorita - se disculpo mientras hacía una reverencia, sonrió al ver que no lo desafiaba y hacía lo que le pedía, beso la mejilla de su amor de infancia - No te preocupes - aseguro esta y él solo la tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar mientras le hacía una seña a uno de sus guardias para que se encargara de Sakuno, como mínimo quería que nada le faltara.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - le pregunto ella y él solo se encogio de hombros, donde fuera con ella sería el mejor lugar del mundo sin duda alguna - ¿Dónde quieres ir? - le pregunto, la pelinegra solo se inclino besando su mejilla mientras un sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas, demasiado tierna para su propio bien, quiza por eso le gustaba demasiado, porque era la mujer que más había amado y aún amaba.

* * *

><p>Miro la comida que el servicio le había dejado en la mesita pero solo paso de ella, camino hasta el sanitario con pasos calmados para deshacerse del vestido no sin antes guardarlo en la caja que la modista le había dado, no, no era el de novia sino un reemplazo de este, menos voluminoso pero igual de hermoso, apreto los botones de la ducha y dejo que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo, no deseaba el agua caliente porque sentía que esta solo la iba a hundir más de lo que ya estaba por lo que simplemente se acomodo en los azulejos sentandose y dejando que el agua completamente helada la bañara.<p>

Las lágrimas salieron y ella no las detuvo, se aferro a sus rodillas como una pequeña niña asustada por algo, le era imposible no llorar, ¡Dios!, ella le había pedido disculpas a una mujer que sin darse cuenta o quiza si la estaba matando lentamente, no sentía nada, siempre era ella la lastimada, siempre, recordaba aquellas veces en las que su madre le gritaba por no poder hacer bien las cosas, las palabras de consuelo de su abuela cuando llegaba llorando a sus brazos después de que alguien la molestara, las risas de los niños que siempre le hacían bromas crueles.

Todo llego a ella como un remolino, sollozos comenzaron a inundar la ducha y ella solo se mordio el labio pero termino llorando aún más, se llevo las manos al rostro tratando de calmarse pero no funciono cuando se encontro llorando desgarradoramente, amaba a Sanada, no le importaba cuanto tiempo lo conocía ni nada de eso, lo amaba y le dolía saber que este no la iba a ver más que como un contrato, ese bendido contrato era el objeto de su odio por completo, el agua empapo por completo su cuerpo mientras hipaba y lloraba.

Un trueno la hizo saltar un poco e imágenes de como su tío la tocaba llegaron con gran velocidad a su mente, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios dejando marcas sangrantes, comenzo a temblar a medida que lloraba con más fuerza... no quería esto, no quería verlo con alguien más pero ella no era lo suficiente para Sanada Genichirou y lo sabía y saberlo dolía demasiado.

* * *

><p>Se removio un poco en la cama mirando a Alexandra dormir a su lado, escucho algunos movimientos en los pasillos hasta que el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, maldiciendo se levanto, no, no se había acostado con ella pero de verdad que quería hacerle el amor como tantas otras veces se lo había hecho, sin embargo, se levanto de la cama caminando con prisas hasta abrir la puerta donde una mucama hizo una reverencia - La señorita Sakuno se corto con un vaso, solo quería decirle que en estos momentos el médico esta con ella - dicho esto hizo otra reverencia para dar media vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos.<p>

- Joder - murmuro mientras se apresuraba a colocarse las pantuflas al igual que la bata, él estaba en el piso cinco y ella en el veinte por lo que camino de prisa hacía el elevador, una vez entro en este apreto el botón del piso correspondiente, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, lo extrajo del bolsillo de la bata mirando el número de Yukimura, eso era lo que le faltaba - ¿Y ahora qué Seiichi? - pregunto cansado mientras el elevador se detenía en el piso correspondiente, salio del mismo caminando en busca de la habitación en la que ella se encontraba.

- Llamaba para decirte que trates bien a Sakuno, ya sabes... es virgen - se quedo de piedra ante aquella confesión, si bien sabía que su tío la había obligado a hacer cosas que no quería no había terminado violandola pero no entendía como es que aquello lo incomodaba demasiado ahora que lo sabía, abrio la puerta y no la vio, el médico ya no estaba por lo que solo se giro para colocar su frente sobre la puerta cerrando un poco los ojos - No pienso acostarme con Sakuno, no se de donde hayas sacado esa idea Seiichi, no la deseo, ni siquiera me gusta un poco, tú sabes que la única mujer a la que amo es a Alexandra, nos vemos después - no le dio tiempo a que le contestara por lo que simplemente colgó.

Giro el cuerpo y la vio allí de espaldas a él sentada en la cama, ni siquiera había hecho algún ruido, la miro colocarse un camisón para destender la cama y subirse en esta - Me han dicho lo que sucedio, ¿cómo te cortaste? - le pregunto y fue cuando noto el vendaje que abarcaba la palma de la muñeca derecha y un poco más allá de la misma muñeca, no sabía con exactitud que parte se había cortado, ella solo apago la luz de la lámpara y le dio la espalda cubriéndose por completo, él le había dicho que odiaba que no le contestara y estaba haciendo eso precisamente.

- Sakuno - llamo con furia en su voz caminando hasta donde esta que de inmediato se giro para no verlo - Estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza, vete - le sentencio ella con una voz un poco temblorosa, obvio que no se iba a ir por lo que de inmediato la tomo de la muñeca izquierda pero de inmediato la solto, parecía un muerto - Estas heladísima - le comento y la cobriza solo tomo con fuerza las sábanas de seda dando un ligero suspiro - H-Hace frío, ¿me puedes dejar sola?, me duele mucho la cabeza - volvio al ataque y él negó con la cabeza porque sabía que podía verlo gracias a la tenúe luz del exterior del edificio.

- ¿Cómo te cortaste? ¿Por qué estas helada? ¿No tomaste una ducha fría o sí? - ella negó de inmediato ante aquella pregunta, por alguna razón no le creía - Se me cayo un vaso de vidrio e intente recogerlo pero termine cortandome, estoy helada porque salí al balcón y me quede dormida, no, no tome una ducha fría... me duele la cabeza así que por favor... - le indico que se marchara con la cabeza, ninguna mujer le habría dicho eso pero solo asintió con la cabeza saliendo de allí sin mediar más palabras, era lo mejor, no podía involucrarse de más con ella.

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas, era demasiado, no podía, era obvio que no le gustaba, si era horrible, si tenía traumas del pasado que seguro aquella chica no tenía, ella era bonita, recatada, todo lo contrario a ella así que debía dejar de pensar en que tenía oportunidades con este, se mordio el labio enterrando su cabeza en la almohada dejando que el llanto fluyera por completo, miles de voces hicieron eco en su cabeza, las veces en las que las niñas le dijeron que no era bonita, que era un adefecio.<p>

Las veces en que su madre le decía que nunca iba a tener un marido, las veces en las que su padre le decía que era una vergüenza como hija, todo eso la golpeo de lleno y el llanto se hizo más fuerte, se levanto de prisa, necesitaba, necesitaba un abrazo, algo, lo que fuera, Sanada, lo necesitaba a él por eso no dudo en salir de su habitación y correr al elevador, apreto el piso abrazandose a sí misma, odiaba las tormentas por razones como esas porque siempre traían de regreso a sus fantamas del pasado y ella no podía detenerlos, nunca podía de hecho,

Bajo del elevador corriendo a la puerta de Sanda mientras sollozaba con más fuerza, no toco, después de todo estaba solo porque este le había dicho antes de que subiera a su habitación que la chica pelinegra se iría en menos de media hora por esa simple razón abrio la puerta y entonces todo lo que había estado creyendo, los besos que este le había dado desaparecieron por completo, todo lo que había pensado que podría ser desaparecio cuando vio a Sanada encima de la pelirroja que tenía sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura, ambos desnudos, solo cubiertos un poco por las sábanas de seda negra... haciendo el amor.

La pelinegra al verla se puso pálida y ella solo limpio las lágrimas que caían para dar media vuelta azotando la puerta, corrio al elevador, no pensó en nada más que en su bien, necesitaba irse, necesitaba aire, necesitaba el hombro de un amigo cuanto antes, salio del elevador corriendo a su habitación, tomo las maletas que estaban preparadas para su viaje y tomo su celular - ¿Tienes algo qué hacer esta semana Seiichi? Perfecto... al parecer no tengo luna de miel así que me gustaría un poco visitar Seúl... ¿quieres acompañarme?, ¿Sanada?, nos alcanzara allá dentro de dos días, perfecto, si, ahora, en el aeropuerto, veinte minutos - dicho esto colgó para tomar un abrigo, mientras hablaba ya se había cambiado.

Tomo las dos maletas y camino al elevador tomando un poco de aire, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, le ardían pero eso poco le importo, el eco de llegada retumbo en sus oídos y bajo de inmediato llamando la atención de la recepción - Las maletas a uno de los dos autos, con destino al aeropuerto ahora - le sentencio a uno de los hombres de negro que asintió con la cabeza, esa era ella realmente, alguien que no tartamudeaba, alguien fuerte, esa era ella y era hora de hacerselo saber a Sanada Genichirou.

- ¡No vas a ningún lado antes de hablar! - giro la cabeza mirando a su "esposo" que solo traía una bata, más allá estaba la chica pelinegra que la miraba con miedo pero entonces noto un destello de burla, era hora de sacar las garras - Perdona, ¿pedí tu opinión acaso? - pregunto firmemente, escucho sonidos de sorpresa en el personal pero le dio lo mismo igual que la mirada de sorpresa de él - ¿Disculpa? Haré de cuenta que no di... - y lo hizo guardar silencio al chasquear la lengua mientras una sonrisa burlona salía a flote.

- Me da lo mismo Gen, solo te dire una cosa me iré de viaje dos días sola con Seiichi a Seúl, puedes ir después allí, solo después de esos días, si llegas antes entonces tendremos un problema, si lo que te preocupa es la prensa tranquilo que los controlare... mi vuelo sale en veinte minutos así que nos vemos en dos días - y dicho esto dio media vuelta pero sabía que no sería fácil porque este la tomo de la mano con fuerza, sonrió victoriosa al verlo tan enfadado - ¡No vas a ir a ningún lado con Yukimura! ¡Eres mi esposa así que lo mínimo que pido es re... - el sonido de la bofetada hizo eco en toda la recepción.

Se solto de su agarre con brusquedad y sonrió ladinamente - No me vengas con esas estúpideces Gen, no hay respeto en esto que tenemos así que ve con ese cuento a otro lado... deberías agrdecerme que te dejare con esta así que nos vemos en Seúl en dos días cariño - dicho esto beso sus labios suavemente y dio media vuelta, esa era Riuzaky Sakuno y Sanada la iba a conocer por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo IX  
><strong>

Seúl era simplemente hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra - Vas a resfritarte si te quedas más tiempo del necesario allí - señalo Seiichi llamando su atención, eran exactamente las dos de la tarde del primer día que pasaría sin Sanada a su lado, en cuanto había llegado al aeropuerto con tan solo enseñar su identificación le consiguieron dos boletos en primera clase con rumbo a su destino, era la primera ocasión en la que agradecía ser esposada del pelinegro por mucho que este le hubiera hecho daño al acostarse con alguien que claramente no era ella sino... la tal Alexandra.

- El clima esta cálido, no me resfriare - le contesto con una dulce sonrisa y este solo se encogio de hombros como diciendole "cuando suceda te diré que te lo dije" pero dudaba que se fuera a enfermar, la ducha de la noche anterior no le había hecho efecto así que suponía que no lo haría ya, le había explicado más o menos a Seiichi que había sucedido entre ambos, sin entrar en demasiados detalles porque lo que menos deseaba era una pelea entre ambos, eso no le apetecía en lo absoluto aunque ella quería golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

Los periodistas lo habían estado esperando afuera del aeropuerto, claro que habían pedido explicaciones de porque no llegaba con su esposo si eran recién casados, con una maravillosa sonrisa simplemente había contestado que Geinichirou tenía asuntos pendientes en su empresa y como el buen esposo que era se había encargado de que se divirtiera un poco en Seúl en compañía de su amigo Seiichi quien había agregado que era para proteger el tesoro más valioso del pelinegro, eso era una mentira del tamaño de la luna pero no pensaba decir nada, al menos no de momento.

- Vamos de compras Seiichi - le comento de la nada, nunca, absolutamente nunca esas palabras hubieran salido de sus labios pero allí estaba, pidiendole a su amigo que fueran a los famosos distritos comerciales de Seúl que era considera una capital de la moda así que quería divertirse un tiempo y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba sucediendo - Lo siento, verás... me tengo que ir hoy de regreso a Japón, después de todo sabes que manejo la empresa de Sanada y con la llegada de su matrimonio tengo que hacerme cargo de todo lo que saldrá relacionado con esto - señalo y ella lo miro como si le hubiera dicho algo que de verdad odiaba pero solo sonrió, él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- No te preocupes, gracias por estar aquí conmigo - agradecio abrazandolo con cuidado mientras este solo le sonreía con calma pero entonces un carraspeo los hizo separarse, ladeo el rostro y el alma se le fue a los pies... Sanada estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, una ceja encarnada y una mueca de enfado en su rostro y Dios el traje negro que usaba solo la hacía sentirse miserable porque ese hombre le gustaba demasiado y ella simplemente no podía permitirse aquel sentimiento.

* * *

><p>- Nos veremos después de su luna de miel - escucho decir a Seiichi que salio de la habitación dejandolos solos, miro a Sakuno que estaba mirandolo directamente cuanto antes hubiera bajado la mirada, había hablado con la casamentera haciendole algunas preguntas sobre su personalidad y esta solo se había reído de su desgracia <em>"Apuesto todo lo que poseo ha que ha mostrado su personalidad agresiva" <em>le había dicho esta mientras se reía de él, en su cara porque la había citado para hablar de ello y eso simplemente logro sacarlo de sus casillas aunque por supuesto que no lo había aparentado en lo absoluto.

- Te dije dos días - hablo ella rompiendo el hielo y él solo sonrió, no, no era una disculpa sino algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, había hablado con Alexandra diciendole que lo mejor era no verse durante un buen tiempo, por supuesto que no le había dicho del contrato, por mucho que la amará lo mejor era desconfiar un poquito de ella, sirvio de mucha ayuda que en sí la pelinegra estuviera demasiado avergonzada por lo sucedido como para no dar demasiadas explicaciones, en cuanto al asunto con Sakuno sabía que era harina de otro costal.

- Me importa poco lo que me hayas dicho, debemos hablar - le sentencio con voz firme viendo como ella hacía una mueca de burla ladeando un poco la cabeza, de verdad que era como ver a otra persona, completamente diferente a la que él había tratado con anterioridad - ¿De qué? ¿De cómo te metiste en las piernas del amor de tu vida? Soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber que no la estabas ayudando porque algo se le había colado en el ojo - arremetio ella con una tranquilidad que a cualquiera otra persona le hubiera exaltado pero él no era cualquier persona después de todo.

Nunca se había imaginado que ella fuera así, que pudiera decir cosas como aquellas, era un tanto... arrebatador - Cuida tu lenguaje - contesto mientras caminaba hasta tomar asiento en uno de los sófas de la habitación, cruzo la pierna mientras pasaba sus dedos por los labios y ella solo se mantuvo firme en la ventana que daba hacía el balcón, recargada en la misma mejor dicho - ¿O qué? - pregunto altaneramente y eso si que logro sacarlo de sus casillas como para levantarse de su asiento, acortar la distancia entre ambos y tomarla con fuerza del mentón.

Paso algo curioso, el brillo amenazador poco a poco se desvanecio y entonces los vio... los ojos llenos de inocencia, ¿qué diablos era aquello? - Oí que deseabas ir de compras con Seiichi, estamos de luna de miel así que... ¿deseas que te haga compañía? - pregunto cambiando el tema, ella se sonrojo mordiendo un poco su labio asintiendo con la cabeza, bien, aquello le estaba dando un poco de miedo pero no pensaba decir nada de nada, en lo absoluto, era mejor que la corriente siguiera con su curso.

- Vamos entonces - tomo su mano con suavidad para avanzar con ella... le daba un poco de miedo pero algo sabía con claridad ella no era bipolar y sabía que si otra situación como la de Alexandra se daba ella iba a sacar las garras de nuevo y por alguna extraña razón deseaba verlo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>El auto estaciono delante de un enorme centro comercial, estaban en el área de tiendas para comprar de todo, estaba simplemente maravillada con todo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, la puerta se abrio y Sanada bajo con ese porte que lo caracterizaba, le extendio la mano que tomo con suavidad y entonces vio a todos los periodistas que estaban esperando por ellos, dio un leve suspiro para entrar, algo que se le hizo curioso era que no había nadie, solo diviso a dos personas, el ajetreo con los periodistas dejo de molestarla cuando las puertas se cerraron.<p>

- Buenas tardes Sanada-sama, tal como ha ordenado la tienda esta solo para usted y para Sakuno-sama - giro la cabeza mirandolo sorprendida, él solo le sorió como si nada lo que le causo un leve temblor en el cuerpo, comenzaron con su caminata siendo seguidos por las dos personas que seguro se encargarían de todo lo que iba a comprar que en esos momentos no deseaba hacerlo porque los instintos de comprar se habían desvanecido un poco - Estare tomando algo en la tienda de abajo, puedes comprar lo que deseés - le señalo este mientras se detenía y la tomaba por el mentón juntando sus labios.

Pensó que iba a ser un beso suave, gentil pero fue todo lo contrario cuando este la beso apasionadamente dejandola sin aire, la solto para besar su frente - P-Por aquí Sakuno-sama - le indico la chica y ella solo la siguio como muerto mientras veía que el pelinegro descendía con porte las escaleras de caracol, sin duda alguna ese centro comercial era muy bueno para tener una arquitectura como aquella pero lo mejor era poner en marcha su plan, o sí porque iba a ser que Sanada Genichirou la deseara como no había deseado a ninguna otra mujer y ahí empezaba su plan.

* * *

><p>Miro la hora en su reloj, eran la siete de la noche, había estado un poco menos de cinco horas allí sentado en un cómodo sófa, solo porque Sakuno había estado de arriba para abajo con las dos personas que había solicitado, dio un profundo suspiro, le dolía un poco la cabeza, durante ese tiempo solo había leído el plan de acción para comprar una nueva empresa que estaba a punto de ser sacrificada por sus accionistas pero eso no estaba en sus planes en lo absoluto, deseaba comprarla para sacarle jugo, eso era lo mejor porque necesitaba crecer un poco más y enseñarle a su tío que él no estaba jugando con el hecho de ser empresario como este decía cada que podía frente a las cámaras.<p>

Había visto todas las bolsas que Sakuno se había encargado de comprar siendo llevadas hacía las camionestas que iban y venían, que agradeciera que tuviera demasiado dinero aunque eso no era lo importante, debía mantener las apariencias, incluso después de que el contrato terminara se encargaría de dejarselas, era lo mínimo por su tiempo, al menos así le parecía - Gen - alzo la cabeza de su vaso de whisky en dirección a donde provenía la voz de Sakuno que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de entrada al establecimiento pero es que eso no era todo, o Dios no.

Sakuno tenía el cabello ondulado dandole un aspecto seductor, este caía por sus hombros como cascada, usaba un vestido strapless que apostaba había sido confeccionado por el mismísimo demonio puesto que este le llegaba arriba de los muslos por no decir que le cubría lo necesario dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas, este terminaba siendo bordeado con algunos encajes que se apretaban perfectamente a su piel, sus pechos resaltaban puesto que el vestido se ceñía en esa parte, usaba unas zapatilla de color blanco que se enredaban entre sus tobillos puesto que el vestido era de color rojo, las zapatillas eran de poco tacón pero le daban un aire increíblemente seductor.

Sus labios, ¡Oh Dios!, sus labios eran dignos del pecado en ese momento por dos simples razones, tenían un aire que lo estaba llamando además de que resaltaban por el labial rojo que usaban, jamás, jamás se había imaginado que ella pudiera ser así, es decir, claro que sabía que era hermosa pero incluso pensó que Alexandra lo era más y ahora viendola en esos momentos, sin duda alguna Sakuno era mucho más hermosa, la vio caminar hasta él con paso seguro para detenerse justo delante e inclinarse, ella lo iba a matar de verdad si seguía así.

- No creas que me he olvidado de lo que sucedio en el hotel... no me creas tan tonta - y allí estaba aquella Sakuno pero sus ojos eran los mismos, inocentes, como todo ella, sonrió de lado viendo como ella encarnaba una ceja, Dios, la deseaba e iba a tenerla allí mismo sin importarle nada - No creo que un lo siento sea suficiente, solo dime que quieres que diga y prometo que lo cumplire - aseguro viendo como ella lo tomaba del mentón clavando un poco sus uñas en este, tenía más que garras la cobriza, era la primera mujer que lo hacía decir algo como aquello.

- Si la vuelvo a ver entonces tendremos un serio problema, hablo en serio, no quiero mujeres rodeandote, eres MI esposo - siseo mientras rozaba con suavidad sus labios, escucho el sonido de la puerta del establecimiento cerrada, una a una las luces de la tienda se apagaron y él encarno una ceja - ¿Estás... - ella no lo dejo terminar al llevar sus manos hacía su corbata viendo como la luz de donde se encontraban bajaba un poco pero no se apagaba del todo - Dilo - le sentencio mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y noto que en verdad la había lastimado con ello y por alguna extraña razón eso lo molesto... no quería ver esa mirada en ella.

- Lo prometo y para cumplirlo entonces estaras siempre conmigo, te dare tu lugar aunque solo sea un con... - no lo dejo terminar cuando lo tomo de la nuca para juntar sus labios con los de ella, Dios, era como besar a un ángel pero entre todo lo que le había dicho aún estaba aquella Sakuno inocente por esa razón noto que le costaba besarlo así que sonrió mientras la tomaba de la cintura pegandola a él, deslizo una de sus manos hasta su cintura para pasarla por sus piernas la noto tensarse y eso era justo lo que quería por lo que aprovecho el momento para separar sus piernas y lograr que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, así estaba mucho mejor.

- Tranquila, mientras más vayamos despacio mejor - aseguro separandose un poco notando como ella cerraba un poco los ojos, al diablo con todo, al diablo con el contrato esa mujer iba a ser suya y punto, ya después vendrían los arrepentimientos de parte de alguno pero ahora simple y sencillamente quería perderse en ella y eso iba a hacer justamente.

* * *

><p>Adentro con cuidado su lengua sintiendola temblar, si, sabía lo que había hecho el maldito de su tío por lo que en esos momentos se iba a encargar de borrar cada cosa que este le hubiera obligado a hacer, la sintio derretirse en sus brazos y eso le maravillo demasiado, se separo de sus labios comenzando a recorrer con calma su cuello, Sakuno se aferro a sus hombros con fuerza, enterro un poco sus dientes marcandola como suya porque así era, la escucho gemir y sonrió, por primera vez o segunda mejor dicho no estaba teniendo sexo, estaba haciendo el amor.<p>

Sus manos descendieron por su cuerpo escuchandola suspirar, la levanto caminando hasta uno de los enormes sófas donde la recosto con suavidad, se encargo de borrar cada recuerdo de su tío con sus suaves manos, ella solo se aferraba a los bordes del sófa, bien sabía que no era un lugar para nada romántico o especial para ser su primera vez pero ella lo deseaba igualmente así que paso por alto todo aquello, se concentro en explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos teniendo el placer de escuchar sus jadeos, gemidos y suspiros que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Con manos temblorosas ella se encargo de despojarlo de la camisa al final de todo, poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo, por mucho que deseara aquello tenía que calmarse para lograr que sus miedos desaparecieran, susurro cosas indebidas a sus oídos, las palabras salían por si solas porque nunca durante el acto sexual había dicho algo siquiera, sus pasiones se desataron por completo y antes de darse cuenta él estaba dentro de ella quien grito y derramo lágrimas al peder su virginidad por lo que se apresuro a dejar besos por su rostro buscando calmarla.

Sus uñas se enterraron en su espalda haciendolo sentir un placer indescriptible, se olvido de todo concentrandose solo en hacerla suya, disfruto de las sensaciones que estar con ella le causaba, las embestidas empezaron siendo calmadas para subir de tono poco a poco ante las exigencias de ella, se perdio por completo en su calor, en lo que le estaba ofreciendo y ambos estallaron en el placer, Sakuno cerro brevemente los ojos cansada por los acontecimientos mientras él solo trataba de mantenerse despierto puesto que aún tenían que regresar al hotel.

La miro con los ojos vidriosos de placer, el cabello pegado a la frente dandole un aire seductor, sus labios entre abiertos tomando aire porque este parecía no llegar a sus pulmones y él pudo jurar que es imágen era digna del pecado además de ser una obra de arte que él solo podría ver porque no pensaba que esa fuera la única vez que la tendría así, o no porque sin darse cuenta era la primer mujer que lo hacía sentise... completo.

* * *

><p>La deposito sobre la cama con cuidado puesto que ella ya dormía desde que hubieran salido del centro comercial, su respiración se hizo por completo acompasada y él cayo a su lado cerrando brevemente los ojos, mañana podía venir la culpa o podía venir la calma, él especialmente deseaba que fuera la segunda, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad - Es increíble - murmuro mientras besaba su frente para pegarla a su pecho, era un contrato pero en esos momentos él de verdad deseaba que fuera algo más... algo real.<p>

Sakuno se removio un poco y en un movimiento involuntario ella quedo pegada a su cuello mientras el mentón de él quedo apresado en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, pausados y cálidos, una de sus manos se deslizo por su cadera pero no midio el espacio y esta termino en su espalda baja, ella abrio de inmediato los ojos, ambas miradas se encontraron, los ojos de ella inocentes y los de él plasmado el placer, gruño en automático cuando ella sonrió un poco, era una sonrisa inocente al menos para cualquier persona pero él no era cualquier persona.

No dudo en tomarla del hombro para acercarla a su cuerpo y besarla con fuerza mientras se subía encima de su cuerpo apoyando las manos a los lados de su cabeza, recorrio de nueva cuenta su cuerpo perdiendose en su calor, en su suavidad, se olvido de todo de nuevo, no, no iba a haber ningún arrepentimiento por parte de alguno, él lo sabía mejor que nadie por eso simplemente se dejo llevar por todo lo que lo estaba envolviendo y disfruto del cuerpo de Sakuno, ella solo enterro sus uñas en su espalda mientras gemía en su oído, lo que lo descoloco demasiado como para no querer dejarla ir nunca más.

Había algo, algo había nacido entre ambos, quiza había sido saber que ella era diferente a como pensaba, que tenía una personalidad agresiva pero que sin duda le gustaba demasiado o quiza era que sentía algo por ella, algo que aunque fuera mínimo crecía con el paso de los minutos porque sabía que estar pasando del contrato era incorrecto pero se sentía... correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	10. Capítulo X

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo X  
><strong>

La luz del sol se flitro por las ventanas provocando que se quejara por el descontento, ella simplemente quería dormir un poco más, rodo sobre la cama hasta que choco contra algo, abrio levemente los ojos y se sorprendio ligeramente al ver a Sanada recostado a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió un poco mientras intentaba separarse de este pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro la estaba abrazando por la cintura por lo que era más que obvio que no iba a poder soltarse de su agarre así que solo se pego a su pecho suspirando un poco.

- No podemos quedarnos todo el día en la cama Sakuno, tenemos un vuelo que tomar hacía nuestra luna de miel - ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que este estaba fingiendo dormir por lo que todos los colores subieron a su rostro, ella de verdad tenía mala suerte como para que cosas así le sucedieran - ¿A dónde iremos? - pregunto tomando un poco de aire porque sentía que este no estaba llegando correctamente a sus pulmones, Sanada la separo con suavidad lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos y sonrió un poco, casi nunca sonreía así que fue una sorpresa para ella.

- A donde nadie nos encuentre, no nos molestarán eso te lo aseguro así que anda levanta que el vuelo sale en dos horas - asintió mientras él tomaba asiento en la cama, un frío recorrio su cuerpo cuando no sintio su cálidez pero no dijo nada tan solo se apresuro a enredar un sábana sobre su cuerpo desnudo, le daba un poco de miedo que él no quisiera nada con ella después de lo sucedido y de verdad que parecía ser así por lo que desvio la mirada hacía el balcón tomando un poco de aire, se sentía usada después de ver la actitud de Sanada para con ella.

- ¿Quieres desayunar antes de irnos? Porque si te soy sincero... yo quiero desayunarte - alzo la mirada observando que Sanada estaba en el marco de la puerta de la ducha mirandola esperando de verdad una respuesta y es que simplemente las palabras no querían salir de sus labios, estaba como perdida en pocas palabras, negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta escuchando pasos, sintio las manos del pelinegro en sus caderas para darle un impulso por lo que de inmediato rodeo su cintura con sus piernas abrazandose a su cuello, este solo la apreto contra sí caminando hasta la ducha, por primera vez en su vida se sentía... muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Miro a los hombres que bajaban las maletas que serían devueltas a Japón, la mayoría incluía la ropa de Sakuno, solo llevarían consigo dos maletas cada uno porque estaba más que claro que no iba a dejar que saliera de la cama, le daba ya lo mismo lo que sucediera, la miro salir de la habitación y casi se le va el aliento porque estaba usando unos short´s que estaban por demás cortos de color amarillo junto con una blusa de tirantes delgados que se ceñía en su busto de color blanco, usaba sandalias lo que le daba un toque demasiado lindo mientras que su cabello estaba atado en un moño, de verdad se veía demasiado bien.<p>

La tomo de la mano mientras se quitaba el suéter que portaba para posarlo por sus hombros observando el sonrojo de sus mejillas, era demasiado linda de hecho si debía ser honesto, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con calma aún tomados de la mano hasta detenerse delante de una camioneta de vidrios polarizados, abrio la puerta dejando que pasara primero para después entrar el cerrando la puerta con cuidado, el auto emprendio la marcha y él solo se recargo en el hombro de la cobriza que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Le gustaba demasiado verla sonrojada si debía ser sincero, era como un bonito pasatiempo, miro la ciudad un poco, Corea era simplemente hermoso y se había dado cuenta de que a ella le había gustado demasiado, quiza después de que terminara el contrato le regalaría un departamento en uno de los más caros distritos, pagaría su universidad y le regalaría muchas cosas solo para ella puesto que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por estar con él un año y soportar el contrato, la idea no sonaba tan mal en esos momentos.

- Sakuno - la llamo con suavidad y ella solo bajo un poco la cabeza para verlo por lo que simplemente tomo asiento correctamente viendola con una ligera sonrisa, ella estaba esperando a que dijera algo - ¿Te gusta mucho Corea? - pregunto y noto que ella asentía mordiéndose un poco el labio, le sonrió asintiendo para después mirar por la ventana, entonces eso le daría como pago por sus servicios porque apostaba que a ella le iba a encantar, sin embargo, no comprendía porque a él le molestaba la sola idea de que ella no iba a estar en su vida... sentía una opresión en el pecho.

* * *

><p>Resulto ser un jet donde estaban viajando con destino a Nueva Caledonia, no la conocía pero había leído folletos donde se anunciaba que era demasiado hermosa, sintio que Sanada se recostaba en su regazo por lo que instintivamente llevo una de sus manos hacía sus cabellos para peinarlos un poco - Quisiera regalarte un departamento en Corea - abrio ligeramente los ojos ante aquellas palabras mientras un nudo en su garganta se formaba, negó de inmediato, ella no necesitaba nada como aquello, así estaba muy bien de hecho.<p>

- Es un poco del precio que te pagaré por estar conmigo durante un año - aclaro este y eso la hundio un poco más, debía ser una broma que justo después de lo sucedido durante la noche y en la mañana porque había terminado haciendo el amor también en la ducha dijera algo como aquello, es que él de verdad no entendía que hablar del contrato siempre terminaba causandole una herida - No es necesario Sanada - sentencio con la voz fría mientras se removía provocando que este se levantara y encarnara una ceja ante su actitud pero le daba lo mismo.

- ¿Y ahora qué te sucede? - ella de verdad quería matarlo pero simplemente se levanto de su asiento caminando a la habitación que incluía el jet, si, así de dinero tenía el pelinegro, camino hasta la cama para tomar asiento en la misma y llevarse las manos al rostro tratando de calmarse, es que le era inevitable no sentirse mal cuando ese tema salía a colación - ¿Qué te hice ahora? - pregunto este cerrando la puerta detrás de si y ella solo alzo la mirada vidriosa mientras tomaba aire tratando de calmarse pero no podía y ni iba a poder si él seguía hablando del contrato.

- ¿Es qué no puedes tener un poco de tacto? Siempre hablas del contrato cuando estamos a solas... solo deja de hacerlo que me lastima - le espeto subiendo un poco el tono de voz aunque nadie los podía escuchar porque solo viajaba con ellos el piloto, escucho un suspiro de parte del pelinegro lo que logro sacarla más rápdio de quicio porque se daba una idea de con que vendría y ella no estaba para eso en esos momentos, lo noto caminar hasta tomar asiento en el otro lado de la cama, trato de no colocarse nerviosa pero fallo en el intento.

- Lamento que no posea tacto pero así soy yo y no pienso cambiar ni siquiera cuando contraiga matrimonio con una mujer de mi misma posición social, no se que te molesta del tema si lo nuestro es solo un contrato - sentencio este y ella solo sintio las lágrimas a punto de resbalar de sus ojos, ¡Dios!, ella de verdad se le había entregado pero él no tenía corazón, le acababa de decir en su cara que iba a contraer matrimonio con alguien de su misma posición social y pues claro que ella no entraba en esa categoría porque no poseía nada de nada.

Le dolía que le dijera todo aquello pero no estaba dispuesta a empezar una pelea o quiza si porque por eso se levanto de la cama girando el cuerpo para verlo con instintos asesinos hacía donde este se encontraba - ¡De verdad eres un maldito Sanada! ¡Ni si quiera por dos segundos me dejaras olvidarme del bendito contrato! Gracias por hacerme sentir como una zorra - y dicho esto dio media vuelta con aires de querer alejarse de este pero antes de dar un paso más sintio la mano de este sobre su muñeca por lo que de inmediato intento soltarse pero este no se lo permitio y es que algo le decía que había despertado a la fiera dormida.

* * *

><p>- Se amable de decirme que diablos te sucede, en ningún momento te he llamado zorra, lo que nosotros tuvimos fue solo sexo, a mi esposa, ¡a la verdadera le haré el amor!, lamento si eso te molesta pero no pienso endulzarte los oídos diciendo que sentire algo por ti porque eso jamas va a suceder y tienes que entenderlo, esos son cuentos de hadas y nosotros no vivimos en uno por mucho que te moleste así que deja de ser una mártir porque me estoy cansando de esto, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se me ofrecio - y la mano de ella impactandose en su mejilla lo hizo enojar aún más.<p>

- ¡Sueltame ahora imbécil o no respondo! - le grito en respuesta mientras veía sus ojos vidriosos, algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, a cualquier persona con un poco de corazón le hubiera dado resultados pero él no era cualquier persona por lo que no dudo en tomarla con fuerza del brazo, ya le había pasado por alto un golpe pero dos más no - ¡Basta ya Sakuno! - le grito porque ella había comenzado a golpearlo en el pecho con sus puños mientras intentaba soltarse, eso iba a terminar de mal en peor si no hacía que se detuviera.

- ¡Basta! - le sentencio al tiempo que la arrojaba sobre la cama, de inmediato la noto cerrar los ojos mientras se revolvía sobre su cuerpo pero no pensaba dejarla irse, ella tenía que entender por las malas o por las buenas - P-Por favor detente... basta - le súplico con la voz ahogada y por primera vez en su vida podía decir que si se odiaba por ser un maldito al verla de esa manera, tan vulnerable, cansada de todo lo que le estaba haciendo así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrio para que dejara de llorar... la beso.

La sintio revolverse pero al final cedio, cedio ante él de nuevo, el beso sabía a sal producto de sus lágrimas pero tenía entre todo un sabor a dulce de canela que le gusto demasiado, se separo de ella notando que ya no lloraba, la miro con los ojos un poco hinchados y solo atino a juntar su frente con la suya - Prometo que no te lastimare de nueva cuenta, prometo que no dire nada del contrato de nuevo, solo... no llores más - le pidio mientras ella solo asentía con la cabeza un poco más calmada, odiaba verla así.

Sakuno paso con suavidad sus manos por su cuello para abrazarse a él, la sintio temblar un poco así que solo la abrazo un poco más calmado el dolor que le había causado con sus estúpideces, de verdad que era un completo idiota pero se prometía así mismo que no la iba a lastimar.

* * *

><p>La casa daba con vista al enorme mar que se extendía alrededor de Nueva Caledonia, era enorme y hermosa, había visto a los sirvientes que le dieron la bienvenida, sabía que eran buenas personas así que estaría bien, sintio la mano de Sanada sacandola de su trance para caminar por unas escaleras de caracol en la lateral de la sala que los conducirían a las habitaciones de la segunda planta, se asombro a ver varias puertas que seguro eran habitaciones, seguramente esa casa no estaba habitada pero era una más de las propiedades del pelinegro.<p>

- Aquí dormiremos - asintió ante sus palabras mientras abría la puerta, se sorprendio demasiado al ver lo enorme de la habitación, la cama estaba al centro, era de dosel dejando ver las sábanas de seda negra que rodeaban la cama, las cortinas eran igualmente de seda pero roja dando un contraste perfecto, habían cinco sillones rodeando una mesa de cristal de centro con un florero entre amatista y azul que daba un aspecto completamente lindo, miro más allá una puerta que seguro era la ducha, ya se daba una idea de más o menos como era el mismo.

Una pantalla plasma salía de la pared derecha y al frente de la cómoda había un mueble que estaba entre ladeado pero no lo suficiente y entonces se encontro con otra pantalla, suponía que esa sería la que vería en el caso que vieran la televisión, miro todo lo que rodeaba la habitación, era simplemente maravilloso si debía ser sincera, era algo demasiado ostentoso por decirlo de una manera sútil - ¿Quieres dormir? - pregunto este llamando su atención, ella asintió con la cabeza - Solo quiero recostarme - él asintió conduciéndola hasta la cama.

Tomo asiento en la misma sintiendo las sábanas de seda y satín, era demasiado para ella pero se supone que tenía que acostumbrarse a aquello así que no dijo nada, se despojo con cuidado de las sandalias para que este la hiciera subir, se acomodo sobre los cojines que hacían contraste mientras él se recostaba a su lado tomandola de la mano para atrerla a su pecho, paso sus manos por su cintura aspirando el aroma de su colonia, cerro un poco los ojos y este beso su frente en una caricia sútil.

- Lo siento - se disculpo y ella negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba disculparse porque tenía razón, él no se iba a enamorar de ella y ella debía saberlo, debía de dejar de hacerse falsas ilusiones cuanto antes porque sino alguien iba a salir muy lastimado, sabía que iba a ser ella por lo que lo mejor era guardar silencio con respecto al tema del contrato - ¿Deseas algo más? - negó con la cabeza mientras solo se relajaba en sus brazos, quería permanecer así para siempre o como mínimo deseaba estar así con él el resto de sus vidas pero esos solo eran sueños así que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas porque de lo contrario iba a salir más lastimada... lo mejor era dejar de enamorarse de Sanada Genichirou.

* * *

><p>La noto removerse en la cama mientras él seguía tecleando algo en la computadora, era de vital importancia terminar aquellos contratos porque de verdad eran necesarios para la empresa, después de terminarlos se los daría a Seiichi y este se encargaría del resto, alzo la vista viendo como ella se sentaba sobre la cama aún con una expresión clara de sueño que le arranco una sonrisa leve, sin duda alguna era hermosa pero no sentía algo intenso por ella, ni siquiera se asimilaba al amor, era tan solo atracción y dudaba que de ahí pasara.<p>

- ¿Deseas cenar? - pregunto llamando su atención, ella solo negó con la cabeza levantandose de la cama para caminar descalza hasta el balcón, abrio la puerta y después la cerro detrás de si, lo mejor era dejarla sola, si quería estarlo entonces él no se lo iba a impedir, siguio con su trabajo escuchando el sonido de la silla siendo un poco movida, lo más seguro era que hubiera tomando asiento disfrutando de la vista, dio un profundo suspiro porque de alguna manera sabía que tenía que ir donde ella, no podía dejarla sola con lo que estaba sintiendo, quiza había sido error de ambos pero apostaba a que había sido un poco más suyo.

Abrio la puerta del balcón y la observo sentada sobre la silla mecedora cubierta con la pequeña manta mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, sin duda alguna estaba demasiado afectada por lo sucedido y él se odiaba por ello - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto mientras se colocaba en cuclillas frente a ella, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo por lo que sabía que estaba mintiendo y odiaba que le mintieran - ¿Qué tienes? No puedo hacer nada sino me dices que tienes - añadio y la cobriza solo lo miro a los ojos, noto que tenías unas inmensas ganas de llorar y se odio por hacerla sufrir.

- D-Detente - súplico con un hilo de voz mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus hermosos ojos, se apresuro a pasar sus dedos por sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas, Sakuno solo comenzo a hipar con un poco de fuerza por lo que simplemente se levanto para tomarla de la mano haciendo que se levantara, tomo asiento con ella entre sus piernas y comenzo a repatir caricias sútiles por su espalda tratando de que dejara de llorar - Haré cualquier cosa pero no llores más... odio verte llorar - susurro sobre su oído notando como ella se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuello.

- S-Solo no hables del contrato, no hables con otras mujeres... no me tortures con tu frialdad - pidio ella y él asintió con la cabeza, lo haría si con eso ella estaba bien, lo menos que deseaba era verla mal por su culpa, odiaba verla llorar lo había descubierto, beso su mejilla con suavidad mientras ella sonreía un poco, al menos eso era ya un progreso - Lo haré, lo prometo - se inclino lo suficiente para besar sus suaves labios, la cobriza respondio con tímidez y antes de darse cuenta el beso había subido de intensidad porque ambos lo necesitaban.

Sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo hasta alzarla en peso caminando de regreso hacía la habitación, camino hasta la cama donde la deposito con suavidad, ella estaba respirando con dificultad, se veía tan hermosa pero no quería romper ese momento por lo que tan solo se dejo caer poco a poco sobre ella respirando el mismo aire, Sakuno lo entendio porque solo poso sus manos por su cintura abrazandolo con calma, era atracción, solo eso pero era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera con alguien... tan feliz.

Deposito un suave beso en su cuello y cerro los ojos, simplemente deseaba permanecer, escuchando los latidos de su corazón sincronizados, eso era más que suficiente para ser feliz, se dejo llevar por su calor, por su aroma, por las sensaciones y sonrió un poco... todo estaba bien desde ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Capítulo XI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> El Contrato <strong>

**Capítulo XI  
><strong>

Descendio las escaleras con calma buscando con la mirada a Sanada, al levantarse este no se encontraba y solo quería saber si estaba bien - El señor esta en su despacho - una mucama le indico con la mirada una puerta que estaba por un pasillo hacía la derecha, hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta marchandose, noto algo en los ojos de ella, como si no la aceptara... como si la odiara pero seguro solo eran ideas suyas, es decir, no llevaba allí ni un día así que no la conocían del todo, camino hasta el pasillo visualizando la puerta, camino con paso cauteloso hasta la misma deteniendo su andar frente a esta.

- No puede estar aquí - dio un respingo al escuchar aquel tono brusco por lo que giro el rostro mirando a una señora mayor, suponía que era la ama de llaves de aquella casa o algo así, le sonrió con calma pero esta se mantuvo impasible fue entonces cuando noto que esta cargaba una bandeja con aperitivos y era más que obvio que eran para Genichirou - Se la entregare yo - aseguro mientras intentaba tomarla pero esta fue apartada con un movimiento brusco de su alcance, definitivamente no eran imaginaciones suyas tal y como había pensado en su momento.

- No toque la comida del niño... usted no es digna de él - una punzada atraveso su pecho, eso lo sabía muy bien, lo sabía demasiado bien pero al parecer sus conocidos se lo hacían saber cruelmente y no reparaban en que verdad estaban lastimandola - H-Hare de cuenta que no dijo eso, por favor deme la bandeja - pidio amablemente y una ligera carcajada salio de los labios de la mujer castaña que la miro con altiveza - Se nota que no tienes modales, esa ropa que usas es opulenta y tú no tienes dinero, eres una aprovechada, lo mínimo que deseo es que el niño este con alguien como usted, la niña Alexandra lo merecía, usted no - al parecer la pelinegra era demasiado querida por las personas que rodeaban al pelinegro mientras ella era la odiada por todos.

- S-Solo deme la bandeja por favor - pidio con suavidad intentado quitarsela pero esta forcejeo con ella provocando que la bandeja cayera, sujeto la porcelana provocando un gemido de sus labios al sentir una cortada en la palma de su mano, dolía demasiado y escocía horriblemente, la mujer cayo al suelo gritando por lo que la puerta del despacho se abrio dejando ver a un Sanada preocupado - ¡Nana! - sentía un mareo horrible en la cabeza por lo que trato de levantarse pero cayo al suelo... él no la estaba ayudando a ella sino a la mujer castaña que a pesar de ser mayor estaba dramatizando la escena.

- N-Niño, ella quería la bandeja pero ese es mi trabajo así que se molesto conmigo, intento quitarmela y cansada de que no se la daba termino tirando todo, mira como me ha dejado - señalo los rastros de café sobre su ropa al igual que un moretón en la muñeca derecha pero eso no se comparaba ante la cortada que ella tenía, pensó que él iba a estar de su lado porque se lo había prometido pero deshecho esa idea cuando este camino hasta donde ella para abofetearla causandole un gemido de dolor por el golpe que le había dado... ella sabía que eso iba a suceder.

- ¡¿Estás completamente loca?! - le pregunto gritando, algunos empleados corrieron a ver que sucedía, diviso burlas en las miradas de las mucamas, eso dolía de verdad, se levanto como pudo sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, algunas resbalaron porque era demasiado - ¡Te quiero ahora mismo en la habitación! - grito mientras ayudaba a la señora a levantarse, tomo aire para apretar los puños, no, no más, ya no podía más, estaba cansada de todo, camino con paso calmado para pasar de ellos, vio las escaleras para subir a la habitación pero solo camino hacía la puerta de salida, la abrio con cuidado y salio para comenzar a correr sin rumbo fijo... ya le daba lo mismo si él se molestaba.

* * *

><p>Se adentro en su despacho, había pasado media hora desde que Sakuno estuviera en la habitación y allí planeaba que se quedara hasta la cena, claro que le subirían la comida pero él no quería verla, se enfrasco en los negocios de nueva cuenta, se arrepentía de haberla abofeteado pero ella tenía la culpa porque su nana era una señora mayor le gustara o no, además no entendía su necedad por haberle querido llevar la bandeja de comida, era demasiado necia y ya se estaba cansando de aquello, le estaba molestando las condiciones que le había puesto.<p>

Le molestaba verla llorar por supuesto pero ahí residía el problema, él no estaba para condiciones, nunca lo iba a estar, él no podía permitir aquello, nunca se lo habían dicho y no sabía como lidiar pero lo estaba intentando por ella pero no podía más si se iba a comportar como una niña pequeña, dio un profundo suspiro tomando los documentos que tenía que firmar no sin antes revisar con cuidado, las clausulas eran de vital importancia porque de lo contrario los negocios podían salirse de sus manos, ya le había pasado una vez y no pensaba repetir la misma situación dos veces.

Miro su reloj, quería ir a verla pero no lo iba a hacer por lo que simplemente continuo, el sonido de dos toques en su puerta llamo su atención - Adelante - se dio un golpe mental, si era ella iba a arder Troya pero no, no era ella, le sorprendio ver a la mucama más jóven haciendo una reverencia - S-Se equivoco con lo scuedido Sanada-sama... nana fue quien le dijo cosas crueles a Sakuno-san, ella solo quería traerle un aperitivo pero nana la humillo, ella inicio la pelea... Sakuno-san no esta en su habitación, salio desde que usted le ordeno que subiera... nana no planeaba decirselo hasta la cena - noto que ella estaba temblando porque suponía que su nana le iba a dar una regañiza de primer mano.

En ese momento quizo de verdad darse un golpe para morir, ¿cuántas veces más le iba a pasar aquello?, ¿cuántas veces Sakuno lo iba a soportar?, se levanto de su asiento con los puños apretados y con la respiración bastante agitada, cabezas iban a rodar allí en esos momentos, rodeo el escritorio para salir del mismo, la chica del servicio lo siguio mientras él salía camimando de prisa hacía la sala - ¡Los quiero a todos aquí y ahora! - grito furioso, las mucamas corrieron y después llego la culpable de todo como si no hubiera ello nada malo lo que solo lo descontrolo más.

- Mi niño, ¿sucede algo? - pregunto con total calma y él solo tomo aire tratando de calmarse, no le hacía bien comenzar a gitarle a todo el mundo - ¡Están todos despedidos... excepto tú! Voy a buscar a mi mujer y cuando vuelva no quiero a nadie - demando mientras tomaba su abrigo además de las llaves de su auto, sabía que se irían de prisa, después de todo él pagaba por sus servicios cada mes en cuentas, ese mes no llegaría, solo tenía contratos empresariales, los labores que destacaban en las casas que tenía no ameritaban a que se firmara un contrato pero estaba considerando hacerlo.

Tomo su celular marcando el número del jefe de la policía de Nueva Caledonia, era vital encontrarla de prisa antes de que algo malo le sucediera, ya después se encargaría del trabajo, Sakuno era prioridad - ¡Oh Sanada! ¿A qué debo tu llamada? - pregunto con calma su amigo, tenían la misma edad así que por eso se hablaban como amigos que si lo eran de hecho - Me encuentro aquí... mi esposa se perdio... necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla - él sabía quien era porque después de todo lo había invitado a la boda así que sabía que sería eficaz en su búsqueda.

- Ahora mismo la encontrare, ven al cuartel, no sirve de nada que la busques tú - sabía que era así por eso estaba conduciendo hacía el cuartel de la policía - Voy para allá... encuentrala por favor - dicho esto colgo mientras pisaba el acelerador... esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, le era inevitable no llorar en esos momentos, las personas que pasaban la veían con pena, algunas otras con altiveza, claro que no era normal ver a una mujer llorando en plena calle o más específicos en los escalones de una tienda que se veía era demasiado opulenta, le dolían las piernas porque había corrido demasiado, no sabía donde estaba, solo quería ir a casa pero sabía que de momento no podía, menos con Sanada estando como estaba, porque él estaba furioso por lo sucedido aunque no era su culpa pero era más que obvio que no le creía y era precisamente eso lo que le dolía.<p>

Tomo aire porque sentía que los pulmones en esos momentos la estaban matando, la luz del sol estaba en su punto máximo lo que quería decir que era tarde, tenía hambre porque no había desayunado nada, cerro un momento los ojos levantandose, caminaría un poco más rezando por encontrarse con un policía, ¿qué le diría?, pues con toda la pena del mundo era más que claro que le iba a pedir indicaciones para volver, ya vería después como arreglagaba las cosas con Sanada pero solo quería dejar de sentir que estaba sola, giro por las calles aún sin ver a una policía y eso le estaba dando mucho miedo.

- ¿Te perdiste lindura? - dio un leve grito girando el cuerpo tembloroso mirando a dos hombres de aspecto duro, retrocedio algunas pasos negando con la cabeza, claro que estaba perdida, su mirada lo decía - Vamos, te llevaremos a tu destino - aseguro uno de los hombres intentando acercarse por lo que retrocedio cuando sintio un tirón en su brazo y un golpe en su mejilla, ¡el maldito le había pegado con el puño en la mejilla derecha!, trato de soltarse pero este apreto con fuerza su muñeca causandole un grito de dolor, algunos veían la escena pero nadie hacía nada y ella solo quería llorar... quería a Sanada.

- Debes aceptar nuestra ayuda cariño - aseguro el hombre con un tono frío, intento soltarse pero este hizo más fuerte el agarre en su muñeca, tenía mucho miedo por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer, golpeo al hombre en la entre pierna y salio corriendo de allí con prisas, sus pies dolía demasiado, la cabeza igual pero no pensaba detenerse aún sintiendo que estos la seguían de cerca, giro por las calles y choco con alguien que vestía cómodamente - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto este en un tono conciliador pero ella solo retrocedio negando con la cabeza, le daba miedo que fuera como los otros hombres.

Escucho las voces de los tipos y se tenso - Tranquila, soy detective - aseguro este y ella negó con la cabeza, claro que no iba a confiar en nadie, ya no, solo quería irse a casa, solo quería dormir un poco, este le enseño su placa y ella se calmo un poco hasta que sintio un tirón en su brazo - Es mi mujer - gruño el hombre y el detective en un movimiento rápido la coloco detrás de su cuerpo mientras le sonreía a los tipos - Da la casualidad que la estan buscando, tienen a toda la policía tras ella, intenta llevartela y en cinco segundos los tendrás aquí - se tenso al escuchar aquello, seguramente Sanada la iba a matar.

Los tipos solo dieron media vuelta y se alejaron, ella solto el aire que estab reteniendo viendo que el detective le señalaba su auto por lo que solo entro sin mediar palabra... solo esperaba que él no la regañara porque ya no podía más de verdad.

* * *

><p>Dios varios pasos alrededor de las sillas del despacho de su amigo que en ese momento se encontraba monitoreando su pantalla la cual reflejaba la ubicación de sus policías, el sonido de dos toques los hicieron voltear de inmediato la cabeza hacía la misma, la puerta se abrio y diviso a un detective, lo sabía por la manera en que vestía, si había encontrado a Sakuno había un serio problema porque nbo tenía ni la más mínima idea de como le iba a pedir perdón por ser tan estúpido porque si que lo era, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien porque entonces si que se iba a golpear contra algo por ser tan cruel con ella.<p>

- La encontre... esta afuera - su amigo le sonrió al girar la cabeza - Gracias - agradecio a los dos para salir de prisa, miro al detective entrar a la oficina de su jefe mientras él miraba la sillas de enfrente y allí estaba ella, mirandolo con miedo, tenía el pómulo derecho amoratado, no había sido su bofetada así que suponía que algo malo le había pasado y era solamente su culpa por haber sido tan patán con ella - Sakuno - la llamo y ella se apresuro a levantarse y hacer una reverencia - L-Lo siento... no volvere a huir pero solo... q-quiero ir a c-casa - susurro ella con la voz estrangulada, esa simple acción le rompio el corazón.

- No tienes porque disculparte pero yo si... debí escuchar tu versión de los hechos pero siempre hago todo al revés, lo hablaremos en casa... ¿qué te sucedio en la mejilla? - pregunto tomandola de la mano para que quedara de frente a él correctamente, paso sus dedos con suavidad por la misma escuchando un quejido de dolor - I-Intentaron llevarme... - encontraría a los tipos y él mismo les iba a hacer pagar ese golpe porque nadie la iba a tocar, él iba a aprender a controlarse cuando se tratara de ella... era una promesa que hacía con él mismo y la iba a cumplir costara lo que costara.

- Q-Quiero ir a casa - súplico ella a media voz mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y él solo se dedico a limpiarlas con suavidad - Por favor no llores - susurro y ella negó con la cabeza mientras lo golpeaba con los puños en el pecho, eran golpes débiles, sabía que estaba molesta, dolida más que todo por eso sujeto con cuidado sus manos para que se detuviera pero la cobriza lucho por soltarse - T-Te odio... t-te o-odio - susurro con la voz ahogada, la apreso en su pecho intentando que dejara de llorar pero era inevitable, no lo odiaba sino que simplemente estaba decepcionada, así lo sentía él.

- Vamos - la sujeto por las caderas para cargarla al estilo koala y comenzar con su camino de regreso a casa... tenía que arreglar lo sucedido, tenían que estar bien, él se prometía a si mismo que no le iba a hacer daño... al menos no intencionalmente.

* * *

><p>La recosto con suavidad en la cama y ella solo lo aparto con suavidad de su cuerpo, por el momento no quería nada con él, el médico le había dado una pastilla para la inflamación de su mejilla y el dolor de la misma así que estaría bien en la mañana - No hagas eso... no me apartes - ordeno este y ella solo gruño mientras intentaba por todos los medios que se separara de su persona, no lo quería cerca, no lo quería ver en un buen tiempo, coloco sus manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo pero él no cedía y sabía que no lo iba a hacer en ningún momento.<p>

- A-Aparta - le súplico y él negó con la cabeza por lo que desesperada intento patearlo pero él fue más rápido al inmovilizarla - Deja de moverte - gruño este y ella solo lo miro indignada, él era el culpable que estuviera de esa manera - ¡Que te vayas! - le grito con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas mientras intentaba golpearlo pero este solo gruño al ver que no se quedaba quieta - ¡Basta! - le grito en respuesta y ella solo temblo, ¿cuántas veces su tío le decía aquello?, había perdido la cuenta después del primer puñetazo que le dio cuando no quería hacer lo que él le ordenaba.

- ¡¿O qué?! ¡¿Vas a golpearme?! ¡Adelante... él lo hacía siempre que me oponía a algo... estoy acostumbrada a los hombres como tú! - le grito con un nudo en la garganta viendo como este maldecía por lo bajo para llevar sus manos hacía las suyas colocandolas sobre su cabeza, el miedo la paralizo por completo al sentir que la haría algo malo - Lo siento... debí preguntarte si así habían sucedido las cosas pero este soy yo... no intentes cambiarme, no puedes - aseguro él ella encarno una ceja, ya sabía eso, si pensaba que con eso lo iba a perdonar, estaba muy equivocado entonces.

- Dijiste que no me ibas a lastimar y a la primera lo haces, no quiero estar contigo... quiero terminar el contrato - señalo en voz baja, noto lo tenso que estaba él y se mordio el labio esperando una respuesta, a ella le daba igual si perdía su emporio empresarial, solo quería dejar de sentirse humillada por este porque no podía más, Sanada la miro impasible, sabía que quiza le iba a gritar, que quiza le iba a decir varias cosas pero solo camino hasta la mesa de centro tomando su celular marcando algunos números... eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, lo acababa de descubrir en ese momento.

- Seiichi, soy yo... el contrato entre Sakuno y yo termino así que haremos esto, será mi esposa durante el año correspondiente porque ese fue el termino y ella pierde más que yo, asegurate de que preparen otra habitación en la casa, regresamos mañana, asegurate de que la reciban en la universidad mañana... contacta con Alexandra, la quiero conmigo como mi futura esposa, yo mismo me encargare de decirle sobre el trato, asegurate de que se mude a mi habitación, la quiero conmigo, cerca... ella termino el contrato, hazlo - y dicho esto colgo, ella lo miro incrédula... había pensando que iba a luchar por ella.

- Listo, terminaste el contrato así que solo seguí tus órdenes, asegurate de dormir bien, mañana nos vamos - y dicho esto salio de su habitación dejandola sola... no sintio cuando las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, no sintio la grieta en su corazón, no sintio que su mundo se destruía... solo sintio que estaba muerta en vida - N-No... no estoy llorando... e-es lo mejor - no entendía algo, si era lo mejor, entonces ¿por qué lloraba?... le dolía saber que ella había dicho que terminaran el contrato porque no penso que iba a suceder eso... le dolía saber que él iba a estar con alguien más en su casa con ella... le dolía  
>saber que inevitablemente estaba demasiado enamorada de Sanada Genichirou.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


End file.
